Come Back To Me
by Kateracks
Summary: It's been a few months since the fall of the Organization and Kat is still having trouble getting used to the way her life used to be. Will she ever be the same? The summary's not very good but read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Hooray! I am here with the sequel to Captive. Just be warned, though, this story doesn't have much of a Kingdom Hearts plot. It's basically all about what happens to Kat and everyone else after the defeat of Xemnas. But the people are all the same and in character (I hope).

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Chapter One: It's Not Over Yet**

Axel couldn'tbe sure how long he had still been conscious after he faded but he had closed his eyes and refused to open them to the darkness he was sure was there. He was tired of the dark. He was sure, though, that he wasn't dead (or whatever they call it for Nobodies) otherwise he wouldn't be able to think.

He was weightless in this place or maybe it was because he had used all his energy and _thought_ he was weightless. He wondered about his situation again and twitched a finger. Nope, definitely not dead.

Now he went over his options: open his eyes to the dark or keep them closed so he could try to catch up on some sleep and keep trying to think he was dead. _Well, better now or never_, he thought and opened his eyes.

He didn't think he had even opened them at first because he couldn't see anything but darkness but he knew he was blinking so it was obvious he was just seeing dark.

Until, that is, a lavender light shone off in the distance. It was a little speck at first but it kept drawing nearer to him and soon took shape.

It was a girl that was walking toward him...or at least she seemed to be walking but it looked like she was floating to him. She was less than average height and had golden hair that shimmered in the darkness surrounding them. Her eyes were brown and her face was small and round. She stopped at his side and smiled down at him since he was laying on his back.

"Hello Axel." Her voice was silky but young.

He attempted to ask her who she was but he was too drained to talk and his mouth wouldn't form words.

She frowned slightly when he didn't speak but because she was young, it looked more like a pout. She crouched down beside him and ran a hand up his arm, across his chest, and down his other arm. He shivered when something familiar came into his mind. A lavender glow shone around him.

"There, now try to speak," the girl told him, settling down into a seated position in the air and pulling her white pant legs down over her white tennis shoes. Axel also noticed a gold belt and gold lining the neck of her white shirt and her belled sleeves.

"Who...are you?" he asked, the first word coming out weak and breathy.

"My name is...hmm, well I guess I've never thought about that. I suppose I don't have one but that's not important. You can call me Chance." She smiled and tossed some golden hair over her thin shoulder.

"Have I seen you before?" Axel asked propping up on his elbows. "You look familiar to me."

"I don't think so," Chance replied. "But then again, maybe you have and I didn't know."

"Hmm," he grunted. "Where are we?"

Chance looked surprised. "You mean you don't know? Aren't Nobodies supposed to fade back into darkness?"

"Well, yeah, we are but that's not where I am or else I wouldn't be talking to you. This darkness is different from what I'm used to so this can't be the Dark Realm."

"Oh? How so?" Chance asked.

"Well, usually you can see the darkness in the distance. _This_ darkness is deep. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face if it wasn't for your glow."

Chance giggled and tossed her hair again. "Well you're right, this is not the Dark Realm. You did fade, Axel, and you would have been gone completely if I hadn't been called to save you."

"Why _were_ you called to save me?"

"Someone didn't want you gone yet. It took me a long time to find you but I could feel you out here somewhere so I used my energy to keep you intact and in one place. Now I'm here to give you your existence back. A second, chance so to speak. Why did you think I gave you that name to address me?"

Axel leaned back on his hands and looked up at the nonexistent sky. He had stopped listening when she said that someone didn't want him gone. "Spitfire," he murmured.

He was hardly aware that Chance had wrapped an arm around his waist and put his arm around her shoulders to haul his lithe form to his feet.

"OK, Axel, here's the deal and I'm sorry if this seems a little harsh to you but my terms are different considering you are a Nobody and don't have a heart to return." She opened what looked like a cut revealing a sky stretching out before them and below: a town in the dead of night.

Axel looked at it with an expression of what could be called bewilderment coming from a normal person. She touched his chest again and the lavender light entered into him.

"Every person is given a test to earn their life back. I will grant you a temporary heart for the purpose of avoiding suspicion. These people are not aware of other worlds or Nobodies. In a month's time, you have to find your real heart."

"And if I don't?" Axel asked, a hint of worry in his normally cocky voice.

"You will be gone forever; you've cheated death once Axel. This is an extension of your life. You can use it wisely or give up and say goodbye to everyone you missed before. It's up to you but I can't save you twice." She spun him around, his back hanging out the cut while she kept him up by holding onto his forearms.

"Have no fear, though. I have faith in you. Your heart will fill in but only if you make the right choices," Chance spoke reassuringly.

And then Axel was falling backwards, out the cut in the sky and grabbing at air. Chance looked down after him. "Oh and say hey to everyone for me!"

The redheaded pyro dropped through the air and tensed upon noticing the nearing ground. He crashed into an empty lot in between a house and an ugly yellow-green building behind an old church. His back arched against the force of the impact and he gasped sharply.

In a cliched way of signaling the state of Axel's predicament, the sky gave a loud rumble and it began to rain.

He laid pathetically in the mud, letting his cloak fill with the raindrops while trying to decipher whether his back was broken or not. _Probably not_, he decided, _because if it was, I'd have a lot more trouble breathing_.

He finally got to his hands and knees and stayed breathing hard for a moment. He was still pretty drained. He eventually got up and stumbled over to the house.

After a moment of debating, Axel decided to knock on the window and ask for shelter from the rain. But who was he kidding? Who would let a stranger in a black cloak into their house in the middle of the night? It was still worth a shot, though, so he knocked.

He waited a minute, leaning against the tree that overshadowed the window. He knocked again a minute later but no one came. Axel's vision blurred as the window opened and someone with long hair stuck their head out. He fell back against the rough bark of the tree and felt the person grab his cloak to pull him toward the window before he passed out.

* * *

So this is the first chapter and it's kind of short but hopefully future chapters will be longer. This story is already written down but I don't like some parts of it so I'm open to suggestions. If there's anything you guys want to see, go ahead and leave it in a review.

So Review Please!!

Laters!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed, you keep me writing. There will be spoilers from the end of the game in this chapter so if you don't like them, I apologize. If you don't want to read it, you won't miss much so it won't confuse you later. If you don't mind spoilers, go ahead and read. I warned you. Again, I am very sorry.

Disclaimer: There wasn't any food in my house today. If I can't keep up with the groceries, how am I supposed to own Kingdom Hearts?

Read on!!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reminiscing**

–**My POV– **

It's been a few months since I helped Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas. Riku and I had developed a relationship like that of Demyx and I but I couldn't stand to be around Sora knowing he used to be one of my best friends and didn't remember. I had seen Roxas twice since Axel faded up until now.

The first was after we defeated Xemnas at the top of the Castle. Yeah, The Old Windbag was pretty pissed that I was fighting against him but he had to expect it, right? I mean, I did leave the Organization.

Anyways, Naminé created a portal for us and then she spoke to Sora. Something about 'meeting again' and a 'promise'. Well Sora was clueless like usual but then Roxas stepped out of him all transparent-like.

They spoke about some stuff they seemed to understand but I wasn't really paying attention because I kept looking between Sora, Kairi, Naminé and Roxas trying to figure out how the heck this was happening. But then Kairi and Naminé joined. I thought Roxas was just going to ignore me. He turned to Sora who was still clueless and said, "Look sharp!" Then he gave me a discreet thumbs-up before he and Sora joined.

The second time was when we got back to the Islands. Yes, I came back with Sora and Riku because that's where the light at the end of the road took us. But since I never lost my ability to make portals, I can go back and forth from the Islands to my home world: Earth.

Anyways, I was exhausted after pulling myself onto the shore and helping Sora carry Riku's heavy butt back there. (No joke. He's about two feet taller than me so he's really heavy.) So I basically collapsed on the sandy shore while their friends greeted them. The way the sun caught Sora and the way he grinned with his innocent blue eyes while holding out that charm...well, I saw Roxas.

I suppose you could say that I saw him three times if you count the time when Roxas challenged Sora in the Dark City. I didn't actually see his face, just a cloaked figure but I knew it was Roxas and there was no doubting it when I heard Sora mumble, "You make a good other."

So since I couldn't hang around Sora, Riku and I built up a strong friendship. We could relate to feeling betrayed and dealing with things alone. Riku used to watch the sunset by himself but now we watch it together, which was where I was now.

At first we stayed at the Poapu Tree like usual and watched the sun go down but I wanted to be where I could see more of the stretch of the horizon.

That's when Riku got the idea to stretch a hammock between two of the palm trees on that little patch of land. We climb up there after Sora and Kairi head home and wait until it gets dark before we go our separate ways. But since I was caught up in my thoughts tonight and he didn't want to disturb me, it was dark and we were still watching the stars.

"Kat?" The arm tightened around my waist a little to get my attention.

I shifted onto my side so I could rest my head on his shoulder and look up at those gorgeous eyes. "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

I sighed, looking up at the sky again. "About a lot of stuff."

"Like what?" he persisted.

"Like how I miss my other Nobody pals and like how I can still remember how Axel tasted and smelled."

Riku grimaced. "I knew I shouldn't have asked. But now I have some other questions. Why did you have Axel's chakrams and what is with that cinnamon candle? And what about that stuff in the pillow case?"

I giggled. Should have known that was coming. "I have a sensitive nose. I guess it comes from having so many chemicals in your system at hospitals. The candle and the pillow case were special because they had my friends' scent. The candle is like Axel because he tasted like cinnamon and smelled like smoke; I get both from lighting the candle. The pillow case smells like Demyx's hair gel."

Riku made an odd face that signified 'I can't believe you pay that much attention to how someone smells'. I felt dumb as it was so I continued with his other questions.

"I had Axel's chakrams because he asked me to help finish off Xemnas with them. The stuff inside the pillow case is also Demyx's. It's a digital camera I found for him and a wire box that he used as an album for his pictures."

"Pictures?" He was probably wondering how well some pictures that were taken by a Nobody would have turned out. "Can I see them someday?"

"I guess," I approved, giving a one-shouldered shrug.

"So..." Riku shifted so he was more on his side to look at me. "What do _I_ smell like to you?"

He was trying to cheer me up. It worked. I laughed at the question but answered nonetheless, "Oh, that's easy: sea salt and crisp air, you know, the kind you smell in the early morning? It's kind of combined with body wash stuff, too. What do you use? Axe?"

The way he chuckled nervously, I guess I was right. "That's cool, though, 'cause that stuff smells really good. I always said when I got a boyfriend I was gonna make him use that. But I also said I was going to call him Snagglepuss, too. That would be funny." I shrugged again dismissively.

Riku burst out laughing which he doesn't do very often. I think I've only heard him do it once aside from now. It was when we defeated Xemnas the first time, before Sora and Roxas fused. It was an actual laugh, not a chuckle or a cocky snicker but a true laugh. The first time he did it, I nearly jumped out of my skin since he had been all reserved before that.

* * *

**–**Flashback–

_All of the animals we had been traveling with and Kairi gathered together to express their happiness in our success. Sora did, too, until I tapped him on the shoulder and motioned toward Riku who was staring out at the Dark City. _

"_Riku?" Sora spoke as he approached his friend. "You're coming back with us, right?"_

"_I had given in to the darkness," Riku began. _

"_Riku!" Sora cried. All I could do was stare at the silver haired teen. After the year of searching that Sora did to find him and crying once he did, Riku was just going to stay behind. _

"_How'm I going to face everyone?" he demanded, turning to his friend. _

"_Like this," Sora replied, squeezing his cheeks to make fishy lips and crossing his eyes. _

_And that's when it happened. Riku just burst out laughing and I jumped at the foreign sound that was coming from his mouth. _

Is this the same guy? _I had wondered. I soon figured out that it was but Riku hadn't had a good laugh in a while and that's when it decided to come out: goofing off with his friend. _

–**End Flashback–

* * *

**

He had later told me that he used to laugh all the time but after explaining what had happened during the past year or so, I understood why he hadn't in a while. I guess it was just like old times again for him.

"I feel sorry for Axel," Riku snickered, pulling me out of my reverie.

"I didn't call _him_ Snagglepuss!" I blurted, and then muttered under my breath, "I called _him_ Flaming Haired Lunatic." But Riku caught it and the laughter started all over again.

"Well, OK! That's enough laughing at me for tonight!" I sighed and sat up in the hammock. "Hurry up, Riku, before I tip you out."

"Oh come on, don't be like that," he almost pleaded, reaching up for me.

"No, I gotta go anyway. Ever since my parents got their hearts back after Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts exploded, they've been more sentimental than before and want me home as much as possible."

"Since when did that ever matter to you?"

I grinned over my shoulder. "It doesn't but I have to clean house tomorrow and then go to school the next day. I'll come again after school, 'kay?"

Riku nodded, silver hair swinging, "We'll be here."

"Later Old Man," I called.

I heard him warn, "Run!" before I took the head start he gave me, opened a portal to my house, and escaped, closing it on his rather hot face.

* * *

This chapter is a little longer but nothing exciting happened. I hope that some of you were still able to read this even though it had spoilers. It doesn't matter if you've beaten the game but if you haven't it could pose a problem. For this chapter anyway. If there are anymore spoilers, I will be sure to give out a warning.

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	3. Chapter 3

There are no spoilers in this chapter so it should be alright for anyone to read. Thanks for the reviews! Eh, I don't have anything else to say so why don't we just go straight into the chapter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Introducing...

* * *

**Chapter Three: Location, Location, Location**

–**Axel's POV– **

What was this strange thing? It was new to me; I'm not sure if I can describe it. It was sharp and caused me discomfort whenever I tried to move. I had to struggle to even get a labored breath out and when I did, my back tensed and screamed in protest. It was agonizing. Maybe I did break my back.

Pain. That's what it was. A...feeling? It was familiar somehow. A memory of something I once felt maybe? But it seemed so long ago since I had actually _felt_ something. I guess it was. So how could I feel now?

Chance. She said something about a temporary heart. I had to find my real heart on my own before I lost it. But how long did I have this temporary heart? A day? No, too short. A year? No, that's way too long. Or is it? It took Naminé a year to fix Sora's memories. Why shouldn't finding your heart again take that long? But still, that wasn't right. Day...year...week? Closer but still no. What other options were there? Month! A month! I only had a month to find my heart!

My eyes snapped open, scaring a girl out of her wits. My back contracted in opposition, sending pain screeching up and down my spine. I cried out and the girl gently covered my mouth to muffle the sound. She put a finger to her lips desperately and looked to, I guess, where the door was.

I took a moment to settle the pain and then I noticed her golden hair. She uncovered my mouth and sighed, "Mom must have left."

"Chance?" I asked.

She looked at me and I saw she had blue-grey eyes instead of brown. She was taller and more curvy than Chance was, too.

"No, sorry. My name's Jessica. You can call me Jess if you want," she offered.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember? I was hoping you could tell me," Jess said. "You came to my window in the middle of the night and–"

"How long have I been here?!" I interrupted her.

She jumped at my somewhat panicked tone. "Not long. Only since last night."

I sighed in relief. It was only my first day with my temporary heart. It was really weird and I kind of wish I was a Nobody again or at least learning the quirks of having a heart gradually instead of all at once. When I felt a twinge of pain, it made that wish grow.

"Why is my back killing me?" I asked next.

"I think you have some bruised vertebrae and you have a big gash. Don't worry, though, they will be better in a couple days. Um, what was your name again?"

I smirked at her. "Axel. Got it memorized?"

She smiled, showing off white teeth. "I do now."

Good because one of us needs to remember since I keep forgetting things lately.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my house...in my room," she answered.

"Where is that? What world is it on?" I asked.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Earth silly! I mean, OK Axel, for reals, even if we're not the most popular, we're still a part of Earth."

Oh, that's right. Chance said the people of this world didn't know about all the others out there.

Wait...Earth? Earth. I lolled the word through my mind several times. When had I heard of Earth? Well obviously it was during my Organization days. What was so familiar about Earth? I closed my eyes and saw a brown haired girl with brown eyes smiling back at me; she was there a lot nowadays. Kat! She was from Earth!

"Axel? Are you OK?" Jess shook me out of my daze.

"Yeah, just tired. Hey do you–?"

A door opened and closed and once again, Jess put a finger to her lips. She went to her door and peeked out through a crack before she came back to me.

"My brother, Mitchell, is home so I'm going to go out for a few minutes so he doesn't wonder where I am and come looking for me."

I chuckled lightly and wagged a finger in her direction. "No one knows I'm here? Naughty, naughty."

"Well you didn't exactly come at a time when I could explain everything. My mom wouldn't let me keep a stranger in my room. But don't worry, no one will come into my room unless I'm in here."

She left the bedside and squeezed out of a crack she had made in the door. I listened to the footsteps until they went down what sounded like stairs.

I was suddenly aware of another feeling: exhaustion. _I'll just rest until she comes back and then I'll ask her_, I thought. But, of course, that's not exactly how it worked out.

* * *

That's it for now. It was short again, I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure they will get longer in a little bit. After all, the story's just getting started. Which also means that none of this is written in stone. Want to see something specific? Go ahead and tell me.

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for all the people who had a four day weekend. This is the only way I could update four chapters in a row. Huzzah!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

There aren't any huge spoilers as far as I know so this is for everyone.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alone**

–**Axel's POV– **

"Axel?" The whisper near my ear made me jump, sending pain along my spine. I opened my eyes and had to restrain a glare at Jess.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you but I didn't want anyone to hear. The bathroom's right next door," she whispered.

"It's alright," I ground out, trying not to make too much noise.

She grabbed some books off of a shelf to the right of the bed and some gym clothes off of the red carpeted floor, dumping both into a duffle bag before coming back over to me and whispering, "I have to go to school today but no one will be home so you'll be fine."

Her eyes widened a little when she remembered something and grabbed a folder off of a comfy-looking, big blue chair in the right corner.

"Fudge! I forgot to study for my German test!" She huffed and dropped that into the bag, too.

"Sorry," I apologized. She was taking care of me yesterday when she could have been studying.

"No, it's OK, I'll just cram right before the test. I'll remember better that way anyway," she told me but I could tell she was still nervous about it.

"Jessica! Let's go!" a female voice shouted from the front of the house.

"I'm coming!" Jess yelled back through the door and came back to me again. "You can walk around the house if you want to but wait until eight thirty because Mitchell is always late getting out of the house." She pointed to a clock on the shelf. "And be careful because you have that nasty gash on your back, remember?"

_Oh yeah_. I mentally groaned wondering again how that got there but a quick flashback to when I was helping Sora with the Dusks reminded me that when they knocked me down, one ran its claws over the small of my back.

I nodded, telling her I remembered and I'd be careful. She smiled and dashed out of the room but then poked her head back in.

"And I have basketball practice after school so I won't be home until six." I nodded again and she left.

"Why hasn't that healed yet?" I wondered aloud. Then I continued in my thoughts for fear of her brother hearing. _Maybe time doesn't pass the same in that place and it's not like I had any potions available or anything._

I decided to sleep a little more until Jess's brother left. After all, I hadn't slept for a while, not very good anyway since...well...since the night Roxas left and Kat stayed with me. But I was planning on catching up _and_ getting up to walk around.

* * *

–**My POV– **

I sighed at the boring day that was ahead and produced an American History book out of my locker. Rolling into the classroom, I went to my desk on the far side of the room and sat.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" I looked across the room at Jess who was beckoning me over. I put my book on my desk and was about to go to her when the teacher passed out a pop quiz.

I got done with the quiz's extra credit problem just as the teacher announced that we would be working on our group projects today. Jess's group was in the computer lab and mine was in the library. Great, now I'm going to have to wait until the end of the day because we have all different classes and she has a Student Council meeting at lunch.

During second period I had English. Jess would have been there but she was still in the computer lab, finishing up her assignment from yesterday when she was sick. Third period I had Spanish; she had Gym. Fourth period I had Health and she had German which were on opposite sides of the building. Fifth period I had Journalism in the computer lab and she had Construction outside. Sixth period I had Geometry on the top floor and she had Chorus in the basement.

Last period was Art for me and Jess was in Earth Science which was a floor above me. We had a free draw today but we still had to hand it in for a grade. It wasn't hard to guess what I drew. Yes, it was a picture of Axel. More specifically, it was a picture of Axel lounging in the black leather chair back at the Castle. I wheeled up to the teacher and put it on her desk.

"This is a nice drawing, Kat. Who is this?" she asked, inspecting the drawing.

"My...uh, boyfriend," I answered quietly. I wasn't exactly sure what to call him but I guess we would have been considered a couple...if he was still here, that is.

"Really? I'd love to meet him someday. Is he from around here?" she asked next.

"No," I answered shortly and then thought, _He's not from anywhere really. Especially now._

"Well maybe he can come visit sometime."

"Maybe." _Not_, I added in my mind. _Today sucks.

* * *

_

–**Axel's POV– **

When I woke up again, it was because of my stomach growling. I decided now was as good a time as any for some lunch.

Slowly and carefully, I propped up on my elbows and then sat up, keeping my arms locked behind me until the vertigo wore off. Then I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and used that for support until I was sure I wouldn't fall. I made my way over to the door and opened it enough to stick my head out and listen for any sign of life. My acute hearing didn't pick up anything so I proceeded into the hall.

Turning left to go out of the hall, I almost tripped over a table that was placed in a small room branching off from the living room and connected to the kitchen. I used the wall and table to get into the kitchen and then went to the sink to get some water. I also took some potato chips from the counter and sat at their island table to snack. (The way it was built and positioned reminded me of the one at the Castle.) I didn't want to take anything else because someone might notice.

After eating as many chips as I could without being very noticeable, (or so _I_ thought) I replaced the bag and washed out the glass, dried it, and put it away.

I went out into the living room and laid on the couch. This also reminded me of the one at the Castle. Everything did. Now if only Kat was laying across Roxas and playing video games, it could be home. I need to quit thinking about them so much. But, hey, if I found one, I was _sure_ to find my heart, right?

The door to the house opened suddenly and I jerked into a standing position while the person turned back and called, "Martin, get inside!" That must be Mitchell.

I sprinted to the hall where Jess's room was and then stopped when I heard someone enter the room at the opposite end. It had two doors so he might be able to see me.

I went to go back to the dining room but when I saw Mitchell moving toward the kitchen, I slipped around the corner again.

"Mitchell!" The other one, Martin, called. I ducked into the bathroom across the hall and next door to Jess's room.

"What?" Mitchell called back.

"Will you bring me a pop?" Martin asked.

I stepped behind the shower curtain as Mitchell passed with a soda in hand and went down the hall. I waited until he went back out into the dining room and hollered, "I'll be downstairs!" When he was out of sight, I went to the doorway and looked toward the bedroom. I could see a TV but no person so I quickly made my way down the hall and went back into the safety of Jess's room.

_That was too close_, I thought as I laid back down on the bed. Immediately regretting it, I swung a knuckle up to my mouth and bit down to hold back the scream. I had definitely tore my wound open. Oh well, the pain will subside and it's bandaged so there's no use worrying Jess over nothing.

I looked at the knuckle when I tasted a metallic flavor in my mouth. Weird stuff, blood.

* * *

(Big sigh) Well, it was fun while it lasted but I guess it's back to the tombs again tomorrow. I'm talking about school, guys. We all know how much it sucks. But the good news is that we start play practice this week. I am a cop. Yes!

Review Please!! It makes the school week go by so much easier.

Laters!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having kind of a bad week so I decided to update to make me feel better. And to pass the time until my bro gets here. Yes!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Uh, there may be some small spoilers in here but nothing major I don't think.

Presenting...

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sick**

–**Jess's POV– **

I stood up from the blue chair I had been sleeping in and stretched before I went to get clothes and go shower. I glanced over at Axel and saw him wearing a miserable expression and shaking uncontrollably.

I laid a hand on his forehead and his green eyes flickered open. "Are you feeling sick? You have a fever."

"My stomach hurts," he stated.

"Did you eat anything yesterday?" I asked.

He stared up at the ceiling as if thinking back to which day was yesterday. Finally he spoke, "Potato chips."

"Those shouldn't have upset your stomach," I said thoughtfully. "Here." I rolled him to his side and pulled up his shirt to check on his injury. "Axel, your wound is open again!"

"Oh yeah," he laughed dryly and winced at the action. "Hey Jess, I opened my wound again yesterday."

I rolled my eyes and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Uhm, I fell asleep...and I thought it would heal whether I told you or not."

I huffed and ran a hand over my face. "Well now it's infected because it sat there all night and I didn't change the bandages. I'll have to stay home from school today."

"Jess!" I grabbed his cloak at the same time as I jerked the covers over him and dove under my bed as the door opened. I almost sneezed at the dust-clouded air under there. I'll need to vacuum sometime.

"Get up and get ready," mom ordered.

I called up through the mattress, "I'm sick, mom. I have a fever," as feebly as I could and prayed she didn't pull the covers back.

* * *

–**Axel's POV– **

I laid as still as I could with my shivering and heard the door open.

"Get up and get ready," a woman's voice ordered.

If it had been back at the Castle where I knew everyone, I would have tried to fake her voice and then laughed at the shocked expression of the person who I joked on but since I wasn't, I stayed quiet, acting like I was sleeping.

"I'm sick, mom. I have a fever," Jess's voice vibrated through the mattress. She did sound genuinely sick. Maybe her nerves were getting to her, I know mine were.

I jumped a little when a hand was laid on my arm but I didn't move, only shivered even more. For once I was glad I had girlish arms.

"Fine, you can stay home today," her mom agreed and I let out a breath when the door shut. I winced again at my stinging back. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

"Oh my God," Jess breathed, sliding out from under the bed. "Great job of acting."

I grinned.

* * *

–**My POV– **

I looked across the room to where Jess was supposed to be sitting. She still wasn't here. Maybe she's still sleeping or maybe she's sick.

She'll probably forget what she wanted to tell me and then I'll never know what she wanted yesterday. I looked down into my lap where I was holding the picture Demyx took of Axel and I. I smiled at the cocky grin that was always on that redhead's face. Well, almost always.

Out of nowhere, I started to wonder if he joined his Somebody after he faded or if he just ceased to exist. If he was considered in existence before that, that is. I hoped he did because then maybe he would be happy with his newfound heart. Of course, I wished he was here more but if he was happy then I didn't want to take that away from him. It would be like when he tried to bring Roxas back to the Organization when he found a new life he was happier with.

"Kat?" I jerked my head up to look at the teacher. "Would you answer the question, please?"

"What question?" I asked obliviously. A few snickers went around the room and it reminded me of the first time I went in front of all of Organization XIII and they kept laughing at every little thing I did.

"Kat?"

"Huh?" I have _got_ to quit having these random flashbacks.

The teacher sighed in exasperation and I knew she had already repeated the question for me. "Kat, I would like to see you after school."

I hung my head. I had hardly ever gotten in trouble with a teacher. "OK." But it woke me up for the rest of the day.

* * *

–**Jess's POV– **

I got Axel's wound all cleaned up and re-bandaged; I hope that helps because I don't know what I'd do if it got any worse.

He had gone to sleep about an hour ago and I've been watching him while taking notes over the next section in American History since I knew that was going to be one of the things I'll have to make up.

I looked up again when he groaned softly and turned his head in my direction but still slept on. He had complained about a headache earlier so I gave him some Tylenol but maybe it was still plaguing him.

I observed his handsome face and wondered again how and where he came from. He wasn't from anywhere around nearby or I was pretty sure I would have seen him. It was kind of hard to miss the blue upside down teardrop tattoos under his eyes and his naturally spiky red hair.

I put away my American History and got out my Earth Science book and answered the first question on page 302–our next lesson. Bored already with my schoolwork, I looked at Axel again and watched as a soft smile crept onto his face.

Did he just mumble 'Spitter'? Maybe someone spit on someone else in a dream he was having.

He drew in a deep breath and held it, wincing before he opened his green eyes. I picked up a cup of water and went to his side.

* * *

–**My POV– **

I thrust my books into my backpack and then cursed my mind again for wandering during class as I made my way back to the American History room.

Another student was just being dismissed as I entered and sat at my desk, thinking I would have to do some disciplinary task. Instead, though, the teacher came and pulled a chair up in front of me. She sat there, looking at me while I stared back and waited for her to lecture me.

"Kat, what's wrong?" she finally asked.

"Nothing, why?" I returned innocently.

"Quite frankly, your head has been anywhere but here."

_You don't know true that is_, I thought. Lately, my mind had been at the Underworld, Hallow Bastion, Betwixt and Between, and many other places reliving certain events.

"I've...had a lot on my mind lately," I tried.

"Your grades have been slipping in all your classes but Art, Kat. You barely got a C minus on this past test." I looked at the floor. I just wanted to get out of here and go see Riku. "Would it happen to be because of this?"

I looked up and saw her holding the picture I drew of Axel. "Wh-Where'd you get that?"

"I went around to all your other teachers and asked them if they noticed the change in your performance. Your Art teacher gave me this."

"What happened to student confidentiality?" I mumbled.

"Kat, you know that if it is important to the welfare of a student, the confidentiality can be broken," she reminded me.

_That's the last time I express _my_ feelings_. It's none of their business and they can't help me when they don't even know other worlds exist. And I can't tell them of their existence because we can't 'meddle', or so says Donald Duck.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"My boyfriend," I responded, without hesitation this time.

"Did he break up with you?"

"No, he just sort of...faded from the picture."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "I haven't heard from him in a while but I'm working on getting through it, I'm just in a slump. If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

"Alright, I suppose that's enough for now. But, Kat, if you ever need to talk..." She purposely left the sentence hanging. I nodded even though I wouldn't come to her for help and took the picture from her hands. I thought the same thing as yesterday only with more passion: _Today sucks!

* * *

_

Well, this chapter is a tad longer than the others. I put some more funny things on my profile and I wanted to put some fanart on there but I don't have a scanner. Curse my lack of money. But, hey, if any of you guys have scanners and would like to draw something, maybe you could e-mail it to me and I'll put it on there. That would be fun!

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	6. Chapter 6

Here I am with chapter six guys! Sorry it takes me so long to get these out but it's hard to find the time to type them out during the school week. I can update more next week, though, because it's spring break. Hooray!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, a new game would be out by now and it's not, is it?

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Another**

–**Unknown POV–**

My head felt on fire and was throbbing in pain. Light was seen through my eyelids and only heated my face more. My limbs were like lead and ached everywhere. It hurt me to take deep breaths so my breathing was short and quick. I had hardly slept.

I relaxed an ounce when the shades were pulled over the window but still kept my eyes closed until a cool cloth was laid on my forehead. I looked at the girl that was about my age if not a few years older with long brown hair and green eyes that was taking care of me.

She sat on the edge of the bed and lifted me up so I was leaning against her. I felt cold suddenly when fresh air rushed over my sweat-soaked back. She pulled the blanket around me and then held a cup to my lips. I couldn't speak but I refused to drink any; my stomach was churning as it was.

"Please, you need to drink something," she begged me in a light voice.

I decided to take a swig just to make her happy. She reminded me of a friend of mine. However, as soon as I did and the coolness hit my stomach after refreshing my throat, my insides turned ready to empty themselves. Luckily, the girl came to the rescue and put a bowl in front of me right before things got messy.

When I was finished, she laid me carefully back on the bed and tucked the blankets around me. She sighed worriedly and said, "We'll try again later."

She wet the cloth once more and brushed my hair away from my forehead before putting it back in place. I closed my eyes again and hoped sleep would finally take me. It did.

* * *

–**My POV– **

"What's wrong, Meows?" Christy's voice reached my ears.

I was tired of people asking me that question but because she was my friend, I answered, "I don't feel good."

I pushed my lunch tray away from me. My head had been pounding all morning and I didn't go get a breakfast snack like I normally do because my stomach had been making weird noises and tying itself in knots.

"Is this because of that guy again? Kat, you gotta eat no matter how depressed you are. Besides, guys are idiots. They should be thrown into holes and covered up."

"But he wasn't...Nevermind." I shook my head and picked at the burger on my tray.

"Wait 'til I tell Jess you had a boyfriend and never told us. She's gonna be _so_ mad," Christy taunted, attempting to get a reaction out of me.

I sighed. It's not like it mattered now; she'd never get to meet him.

"I'm done. Are you?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Christy sighed, too, and picked up her tray. We went to dump them and then went to the bathroom. As I was about to sit down, I about-faced and leaned my face over the bowl to heave out the contents of my stomach.

Christy wet a paper towel and gave it to me to wipe my face. I sat and leaned my forehead against the coolness of the toilet, trying to even out my breathing.

"I'm going home," I decided and pulled out my cell phone to call my mom and tell her. After I was done, Christy went with me up to the office to check out. Then I drove home.

As soon as I got there, though, I went straight to the bathroom and again retched.

"Kate." _Katex_, I mentally corrected my mom as I looked at her. I wasn't used to hearing my real name. "Do you want me to cancel our business trip so I can stay home and help you?"

"No," I answered quickly. _God no, I've had enough of you._ Of course, I would never tell _her_ that. "It's OK, I'll just go stay at Kai's or Riku's. Probably Riku's because his house is closest."

"Why not with Jess or Christy?"

I laughed dryly. "C'mon mom. They already take care of me enough at school. Besides, I think Jess is sick and Christy doesn't need to take care of both of us."

"Well, whatever you think is best," she conceded.

I waited until she and dad left at two-thirty and then shoved some clothes into a bag along with my toothbrush, hairbrush, and my Spongebob pajamas that say "Squeeze Me Please".

Then I created a portal to Riku's back door and went through. I came out on their patio and knocked on the door a couple times.

When no one answered, I opened it a crack and stuck my head in.

"Hello?" No answer. I wheeled in. "Anybody home?" Still no answer. But, hey, there was the bathroom and I needed to use it right _now_.

If I'm lucky, that should be it for now because that was all that was left in my poor stomach. I went over to their black leather couch and laid on it. Random flashback? Check.

* * *

–**Jess's POV– **

I lowered the book I had been reading when Axel cleared his throat, grinning at my obliviousness.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, five minutes or so? Good book?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Very."

"Thought so." He continued to grin.

"Uh," I fumbled for the bookmark to stick in the page I was reading and then dropped it to the floor. I picked up the cup and offered, "Want some water?"

"Sure." I clambered over the footrest and then sat on the edge of the bed behind him so I could lift him up by his shoulders. He gulped down the last of it and then laid back. His fever had gone down for the most part and he wasn't shaky so I had congratulated myself on a job well done.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it's about."

He ignored my comment. "Do you know someone named Kat?"

My jaw almost went to the floor. "Kat?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Jessica! Jessica, Jessica!" I turned to the door as Christy burst through. "Jessica! Guess what! Kat–" She jumped back. "Ah! He's here!" She looked at Axel accusingly. "Did you leave Kat for Jess?" I was glad no one was home.

"Heck no!" he snapped bluntly. "Why would I leave Kat for someone I barely even know?" I watched as realization dawned on him and he tried to sit up. "You know Kat?!...Ow." He laid back but I could see the excitement on his face.

"Duh," replied Christy. "She's our best friend."

* * *

–**Axel's POV– **

Now I watched realization hit Jess.

"Wait, wait. Why would he leave Kat?"

"He's Kat's boyfriend," said this new chick.

"Really?" Jess looked at me for confirmation.

"I guess." I shrugged one shoulder. "I mean, we spooned a couple times and I kissed her once."

New Chick started giggling, changing pitch six times in two seconds. "What?" I demanded. "I'm not used to real emotions so how would I know?"

"Why are you not used to emotions, Axel?" she asked.

_Oops_. "Uh, long story and I'm too tired to tell it." What? I didn't lie. It was a long story. "Hold on, how'd you know my name?"

"Kat drew a picture of you in a chair for Art class. She said your name was Axel. I'm Christy." I gave her a cocky grin, the first one in a while. So, Kat was still head over heels for me, eh?

"How _is_ Spitfire these days?" I asked casually.

Christy giggled again at the nickname but then became serious. "Sick. She threw up at lunch and then she went home. But, hey, maybe she'll be better by the time you're better and we can take you to see her."

"I'll hold you to that," I agreed.

* * *

–**My POV– **

Usually I'm a light sleeper but since I was sick, it took me quite a bit longer the feel the eyes that had been staring at me for quite some time. I opened my eyes and Sora backed up from me.

He laughed. "Took ya long enough." I almost smiled at how much that was a Roxas-like thing to do.

"Why are you in my house? On my couch?" I looked to the foot of the couch where Riku was.

"I got sick and my parents went on a business trip. Looks like yours did, too," I added, pointing at the coffee table where a note was under the TV remote. "At any rate, _Riku Darling_–" he blushed at the nickname his mom had written "–I'm bunking here."

"So if my parents aren't here, who let you in?" he asked.

"I let myself in."

"It wasn't locked?"

"Nope. Not the back door anyway." He shrugged and lifted up my torso so he could sit beneath me. "So you're sick, huh?"

"Yep. Threw up at lunch," I told him.

"Which was?"

"Hamburgers."

"Are you sure it wasn't just the school's food?" Sora asked.

I did a one-shouldered shrug. "Could've been." This was a first. I was actually talking to Sora. He and Kairi stayed for a while and we talked about random subjects like school and telling stupid stories. After they left, I fell asleep and so did Riku, my head still in his lap.

* * *

Woo!! We're getting into the good stuff now. I'm excited about updating again but it may take a couple days because I have a big project for Geometry to do and mine is really complicated but I have to get it done. Curse you school!

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	7. Chapter 7

OK guys, I lied. I said that I would be able to update a lot during my Spring Break but I was wrong. I have a Geometry project that needs to get done because it is due on Monday (I've already told a lot of you this) and I am going out of town for a couple days. This will probably be the only update until next weekend but don't be surprised if I'm wrong again.

Also, I apologize for anything confusing in this chapter. It is hard to type how a person talks when they are sleepy as whatever they say usually comes out wrong or as grunts and mumbles.

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own Kingdom Hearts but I do own this candy that I'm eating. Hooray for gigantic Smarties!!

Onward!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Road Trip!**

I blinked a couple times and wondered why I was awake in the first place. I glanced around the room and information came flooding back to me. I was at Riku's on the couch. My eyes focused on the glowing digital clock and it took me a minute to process that 6:41 a.m. was too early for a sick person to be awake. It was then that I singled out the noise of a shower running.

_Riku must be getting ready for school_, I decided.

* * *

A hand on my shoulder alerted me that I had dozed off. I turned my head sleepily in his direction and made a "Mm?" sort of noise to signal that I was listening to him.

Riku's cool voice gently spoke near my ear, "Do you want me to stay home from school and take care of you?"

"Wha'ver ya wann' do, Riku," I slurred in my groggy state. "I know yer always lookin' fer a 'xcuse t' skip school."

"Yeah, unfortunately, so does Kairi." He straightened up and looked at the ceiling in thought. "Will you be OK by yourself?"

"Mmhm, just get me somethin' t' barf in 'n' I'll be good," I replied.

He disappeared–I assume to the kitchen–and then came back with a bowl that he sat on the coffee table. He then picked up a black backpack with chains and lots of pockets and slung it over his shoulder.

"OK, I'll come straight home after school. Most likely Sora and Kairi will come, too."

"M'kay," I mumbled, struggling to stay awake in case he talked some more. I felt his hand on my head for a moment and then it was gone and I heard his footsteps going across the house. Then the door shut and I was alone again.

I closed my eyes and took a careful deep breath. I felt a lot better that I did yesterday so I probably wouldn't have a need for that bowl but it's always better to be safe than sorry. I was sort of hungry but I don't think I could have created my atom board or crawled into my wheelchair to save my life. My fever broke last night but my head still hurt and I was really tired.

Before I knew it, I was falling into Sleep's comforting arms.

* * *

–**Dream/Flashback– **

_I was sprawled out on Roxas's legs, controller in hand while he had his elbows propped on my stomach. _

"_OK, now follow fast and try not to hit a car until it's time," I told the blonde and then we took off down the track, my Viper and his Porsche. I glanced at the gauge in the bottom right corner and read '150 mph' before I hit a car head-on. Our front ends went up in the air, creating a triangle and Roxas drove right between us, only knocking his mirror off. (1)_

"_What the flip was that?" I demanded, smacking him in the belly. "You were supposed to hit us. That was _so_ whacked we'll _have_ to watch it again." Roxas continued to laugh as we raced down the road. _

_I passed him again when he missed a turn and plowed into a fence. _

"_Now this time, actually _hit_ us." _

_I grinned and parked in the middle of the road, causing a build-up of traffic. Roxas came tearing up the road and hit me with a force that sent all the cars around us spinning off of the road and onto their sides. My car went up into the air, flipped twice, came down on its side, flipped four more times, and stopped on the same side, wheels spinning. Roxas flipped three times, balanced on his nose, then fell on his roof and spun around once. _

"_Awesome!" we both cried._

"_Replay! Replay it!" Roxas ordered. _

_We replayed the scene ten times before Marluxia came in and demanded we surrender the TV. Roxas and I decided we'd go on scrounging duty today. _

"_This is gay!" I whined, sliding over some stuff in my way. "What is Girly Man even going to watch? The Home and Garden Channel?" Roxas snickered and then bent to pick something up. He then hid whatever it was behind his back._

_The house we were in was really beat up and dusty (probably one of the oldest buildings) but still had some supplies. Not food as it would have gone bad a long time ago but things more along the lines of office supplies which would please Xemnas and maybe get us out of chores for a little while. (Maybe not but one can always hope.) And it wouldn't hurt for me to have some more paper for my writings either._

"_Hey Kat, can I ask you an important question?" he asked now. _

_I picked up a notebook and then grinned apologetically. "Sorry Roxas, but I won't marry you."_

_He was about to speak but then pouted at my joke. "I think I'll live."_

"_Oh yeah," I giggled. "I forgot you were in love with Axel. Has _he_ proposed yet?" Everyone else never admitted their thoughts but I kind of got the idea that they believed my friends were gay. I just poked fun at their friendship to piss them off. _

"_Coming from the girl who's always checking out his butt," the blonde retaliated. _

_I grabbed his neck and jerked him down into a headlock. I'm sure it was painful, too, considering my height. He's about a foot taller than me. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I started to give him a noogie. _

"_OK. OK. _OK!_" he called, waving his arms. I released him and he stood up, running a hand through his hair to spike it again. _

"_Anyway, what did you _really_ want to ask me?" I questioned. _

"_Huh? Oh!" He held out a small wooden box which, I guessed, was what he had picked up. "I was wondering...if one of us ever left...would you forget me?" _

_I didn't make the connection at the time but he had sort of given me the heads up that he was going to bail. "Of course not, Roxas, you're my best bud. Would you forget me?"_

"_No way!" He shook his head furiously and then proffered the box to me. "A promise." _

_I took the box and smiled, holding out my hand. I didn't have anything else to give him but he grasped it without hesitation. "A promise it is then," I agreed._

–**End Dream/Flashback–

* * *

**

I sat up from sleep and looked down at my knees. "I've kept my promise Roxas, but you didn't. I guess that box holds more than just my part of Demyx."

"What was that?"

I jumped a mile high at the voice. "Holy jeez! Sora! You scared the dog crap out of me! Is school out already?"

"Yeah, we just got back. Have you been sleeping the whole time?"

"Hold on, Riku," Sora spoke and then leaned over the end of the couch to look at me. "You said something about Roxas."

"What? No I didn't," I argued.

"I may play dumb sometimes, Kat, but I'm not deaf. What did you say?" I looked into his sky blue eyes. You couldn't fool Roxas either.

"He broke his promise to me," I said.

"What? When?"

"He said he'd never forget me," I told him.

"When did he forget you?" Sora was confused.

"Hel-_lo_! He's been inside of you ever since we fought Xemnas and you didn't remember that I used to be his best friend. So he's pretty much forgotten, wouldn't you say?"

Sora sat back on the end of the couch, a grin spreading over his face and he laughed.

"The heck Sora? It's not funny!"

He stopped and shook his head. "No, it's not. I didn't know you knew Roxas or else I would have told you..."

"Told me what?" I looked from him to Riku then Kairi who was also smiling and then back to Sora.

"Kat, Roxas and I were separated a couple days after we got back."

Did I hear correctly? Surely this is a dream.

"Roxas is...?" I paused and thought again: _Roxas and I were separated_. "Roxas is...?" I repeated. Sora nodded and grinned again. "But how?"

Now the brunette ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, well–"

"He really doesn't have a clue," Riku butted in.

"I wasn't really getting any sleep. I kept seeing his memories of the Organization and I kind of wished for a way to separate us. So...um, well, when I woke up, he was just laying there in my bed. It was weird and unexpected but handy at the same time. Almost like someone had heard my wish."

I thought about that for a second but it only brought a torrent of new questions to the surface. One rose above all the rest, though. "But where is he now?"

"He's in Twilight Town with his friends," Sora said.

"Twilight Town? Hey! I know where that is! Well, actually, no I don't, but I've heard of it." Sora and Kairi laughed at my excitement.

"Wait, wait. Kairi, what happened to Naminé?" I wondered next.

"When Sora told me that Roxas had been separated from him and how he had wished for it, I tried it. Roxas had been given some sort of heart so he was his own individual and I wanted that for Naminé. We all know she and Roxas have a thing for each other." I smiled. They really did. "She's in Twilight Town. She lives with Olette."

"It's kind of cliched, isn't it?" Riku mused to me. "I mean, what are the odds of that working for two people so close together and in such a short span of time. It's almost like they have someone looking out for them."

"That is rather strange," I agreed. Then an idea occurred to me. "Can we go visit? Please?! Please?! _Please?!_" I bounced up and down on the couch cushion.

"Are you up to it?" Kairi asked. I nodded vigorously.

Sora laughed again. "OK, we'll go this weekend."

I grinned and, for the first time ever, tackled Sora in a hug as a _Thank You!

* * *

_

Yay! Roxas is back! I was excited about getting this chapter out. I had to edit some of the things in here, though, because it didn't make much sense. I hope in makes more sense now. We'll have to see what you guys think about it (meaning the whole separation process).

(1) The wrecks featured in this chapter were actually performed by my friend Julia, my sister Maddi, and I. Cookies to anyone who can tell me what game we were able to do this in. It was an earlier game for the first PlayStation. The point of the game isn't to wreck but that's how we played it. I don't really have any other clues that won't give it away.

Review Please!! That way I will have something to look forward to during the long drive tomorrow.

Laters!!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter came out later than I was hoping. Sorry but I had a funeral to go to. And it's really short so I apologize for that also.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Leaving**

Learning that Roxas was separated from Sora and that I could see him again was just the pick-me-up I needed. I was going to get to see my best friend again...well one of them.

I was so excited that I breezed through my American History worksheets and joined my group in the computer lab to complete our project. I had kind of forgotten that Jess was trying to get my attention when class first started.

We had a free period in English because our teacher was gone and so I went to the computer lab again to fiddle around, working on a story I had long since forgotten about and texting Riku who was in Study Hall. Don't ask me how our cells worked in different worlds. I think it may have something to do with King Mickey's magic. Or it could be because I can open portals to other worlds from anywhere and at any time I want so it's almost like I'm not trying to call another world at all.

In Spanish, I did my test and then talked to the people over the teleconference TV's until the bell rang. I informed them that for the weekend I was going on a road trip to visit my friend Roxas, even though it was more like a space trip but I didn't tell them that.

We had been learning about grains in Health so we went to the Home Ec. room to cook. I attempted to make pancakes but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get them to taste like Zexion's. I mentally saluted Sniffer as The Granddaddy Of All Pancake Makers and then paused for a minute as a picture of Axel drowning his pancakes in syrup crossed my mind but I wasn't all that sad. Roxas was almost as good as Axel, right? _Right_?

Since I ate during that period, for lunch I skipped out and went to the library to read and/or draw and text Riku some more.

Then in Journalism, we had a writing exercise in which I made a tribute to Demyx and his talents for playing his sitar and taking pictures. After that, we worked on the school's website; I had to write about the meeting my class had while I was sick concerning Prom. When that was finished, we worked on our pages for the Yearbook.

I slowed down a bit in Geometry and concentrated a little more. _Ugh, stupid frickin' long proofs. They don't even have a point! _That was all the ranting I did during that class, though, which I was pretty proud of myself for. Usually I spend _most_ of the class being mad about the assignments.

I texted Riku again while I was coloring my drawing, telling him I'd be out in twenty-five minutes and then I'd grab some supplies and meet them out at the Paopu Tree.

"Another masterpiece I see, Kat," said the teacher, peering over my shoulder. "Who is this?"

"That's Roxas. He's one of my best friends," I said, pointing at the blonde who I was hugging.

"And it's called 'Squeak-oo'?"

I laughed. "Yeah, you know how in Spongebob when they hug it goes 'Squeak-oo'? It's like our joke."

"Oh. I get it." She patted my shoulder as she walked away. "Glad to see you're getting back to normal, Kat."

I looked at the clock. Five more minutes. _Come on already!_ I quickly colored his eyes and then handed it in before asking the teacher, "Can I go get my assignments?"

"Oh, from yesterday? Of course."

I blew out of there like a bat out of you-know-where and zipped from room to room, picking up my make-up work. _Thank you God, there's not very much._

I hurried back to my locker since the bell had already rang. I dropped books and notepads into my backpack and then tucked my calculator in the front pouch and turned around to leave.

"Kat!" I looked over my shoulder.

"Hi Jess," I greeted her but I didn't slow down in my journey to the elevator.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked panting as she walked behind me.

I sighed. "Is it about Axel?"

She looked surprised. "Yeah! How'd you know?!"

"Look, can you yell at me because I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend later? I have to get home, like, right now." I didn't wait for a reply and entered the elevator.

When I got home, I hurried to my room and grabbed some camouflage cargo pants, my green tank top, some random jeans, and my grey monkey shirt and threw them into my bag. I took my toothbrush and a hairbrush, too, before I made a portal and rushed through.

* * *

–**Christy's POV– **

"So she just blew you off?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. She was in a hurry to get home for some reason," Jess clarified.

"Jeez, what could be more important than her boyfriend that she's been moping about?" I asked. Jess shrugged.

"Hey, can you take me to her house?"

Jess and I shrugged again. "Sure."

Nobody was home so we walked openly through Jess's house. I only noticed, walking beside Axel, how tall he was. "Kat must be a midget compared to you," I voiced.

He chuckled. "Yeah, she is pretty short. But that just makes it easier to drag her around."

"So, I never asked. Why did you leaver her?" Jess wondered.

"Uhm," he ran a hand through his red spikes. "I had to. To help someone. Truth be told, I didn't think I'd get to see her again. I'm not even positive how I got here."

"Was she there when you left or did you just leave a message?" I asked.

"No, she was there. I don't think she thought she'd ever see me again either."

"She didn't," I told him. "She hasn't even been acting like Kat lately and she isn't being smart either..."

"Except for today," we both spoke.

"What's so special about today?" Axel wondered, crossing his arms. "Do you think she's onto us?"

"Nah," Jess assured him. "She seemed clueless to me."

"Since when is _she_ clueless?" Axel asked.

"A lot lately," I said looking at him.

"Oh, my fault, huh? She wasn't supposed to take it so hard," he muttered.

"Don't worry. Once she sees you, she'll probably go back to normal." Axel looked at me unsurely. I shrugged. "She's weird like that."

We opened the door to Kat's porch and walked in. We knocked on the inside door and when she didn't come to answer it, we went inside.

"Kat, where are you?" Jess called.

"Yo Kater_acks_!" I yelled and opened her bedroom door in my search.

"Hey Spitfire!" Axel pitched in.

"Well, if that doesn't bring her, nothing will," Jess sighed.

"A note!" I shouted, picking it up off of the table. When the other two gathered around, I began to read it out loud.

"_Mom and Dad or whoever, _

_If you get here and I'm not home, I'm probably still with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. We took a trip to go see our friend Roxas. I'll be back for school on Monday. _

_Kate"_.

"Aw horse sh–"

"Roxas?!" Axel cried.

"Yeah, that's what it said," I replied.

Axel snatched the note from me and began mumbling inaudibly as he scanned it. "Roxas!" he finally spoke up. "I can't–"

"Do you know him?" Jess inquired.

"Do I?! He's my best friend!"

"Well...do you know where they are?" I asked.

Axel thought a minute. "Yeah, I do. How about I go get her and on Monday we'll come back and hang out with you guys?"

"OK," I agreed, smiling knowingly as I pulled Jess out the door. I wouldn't want to be there when they met up anyway. I'm pretty sure it would be mushy and full of things that I would make me feel weird if I watched them.

* * *

–**My POV– **

Sora led us over to the far side of the Island and moved some huge branches to reveal a colorful...thing.

"What the heck is that?" I gaped.

"Our ride," he answered.

* * *

This morning when I started typing this my mom decided to make some pancakes for me! I was so excited! Nummy! Anyways, sorry again that this is so short but that may be a good thing if you don't like to read long chapters. (Shrugs.)

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am again with a new chapter! (Crickets chirping) Well, OK then. Heh, I'm kind of being goofy right now. Having your brain slowed from being sick will do that to you. Yes, you heard me, I'm sick again. I get sick a lot. Seriously. But like you care.

Disclaimer: When I own all the Hershey's chocolate in the world, then you can ask me if I own Kingdom Hearts and I will _still_ say no because I would have spent all my money on the chocolate!

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Reunion**

"Sora! Are we there _yet_?" I asked again.

"Kat! No, I said we'd be there in a few minutes," Sora reminded me.

"Yeah but that was _fifteen_ minutes ago," I whined.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Riku started snickering at his friend.

"Are you even allowed to drive?" I wondered. "I mean, you don't even have your learner's permit, do you?"

"No, and I didn't last year either. Neither did Riku and we both drove Gummi ships."

I gasped dramatically. "You guys are breaking the law! I'm telling my mommy on you!"

"Alright Kat, quit pestering Sora before you make him have a breakdown," Riku ordered.

I giggled. "Imagine Sora having seizures. It cracks me up. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Not while he's driving," Riku stated.

"Fun sucker," I mumbled. "Sora–!"

"No!!" he interrupted me, slightly annoyed. OK, maybe not just slightly. I busted up laughing.

"Jeez, no need to yell. Roxas must be the calmer half. I could do that all day and he never yelled."

Five minutes later I decided to try again. "Sora!"

"Yes!"

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" I leaned forward on the captain's chair. "Hey, check out the train!"

"You were with Organization XIII all that time but you've never been to Twilight Town?" Kairi asked. _Oh, and I suppose she spent all of _her_ time there? _

"Mmm, nope," I replied. "The closest I got was the Betwixt and Between near the Alternate Twilight Town with Axel." I looked over at Riku. "That was right after you tried to get me to come with you. In the Dark Realm, remember?" He nodded.

The Gummi Ship came to a halt above a tower. "C'mon!" Sora called, pulling Kairi and I out of our seats and to the back of the ship where there was a glowing green circle. Before I could blink, we were transported to the inside of what looked like a train station. My guess was proved correct when an engine pulled in and people stared getting out of the cars attached to it.

I created my atom board after they were gone and slid toward some stairs, then ramped off the top one to the bottom beside a teller's booth. Sora and the others followed and we exited through two big wooden doors. I ramped off another set of stairs and slid over to a wall where I lifted myself up to look over all of Twilight Town.

"Wow, where do you think Roxas is at?" I asked the Other.

Sora was facing the other way, looking up at the tower. I looked, too. "Usually about this time, if not later, they're up there by the clock." He scratched his head. "They're probably in the Usual Spot."

He started walking toward the only path that led off of this hill. We went past a lot of houses and a couple items shops, plus a storage garage on our way down the long, winding hill. At the bottom was a path going down and another going past an items shop to the right. Sora took the latter one and we saw an alley to our right with dumpsters and an open gate. We went through there and Sora lifted up a ragged curtain so we could enter.

No one was there. Sora scratched his head again. "I wonder where they are. Let's go to the Sandlot, maybe Seifer knows." We went back out and followed the path outside the alley to an open area with benches and several other paths branching off.

"Well, well, look what we have here," came a voice to our left. I looked and saw a tall blonde (though not _nearly_ as tall as Riku) with blue eyes wearing a beanie and a blue vest that showed his stomach and jeans. Over top of it all was a white trench coat.

Behind him was a girl with a short sleeved blue and silver shirt with jeans. She had bleach blonde hair that covered one of her eyes. The uncovered eye was red.

Beside her was a dark-skinned, dark-haired, muscular guy wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Hey Seifer," Sora greeted the blonde guy.

"Korn," I snorted, bringing attention to myself and I only realized then how random I sounded.

Seifer caught my eye. "Oh sorry, no offense or anything but I don't like them all that much." He looked disgusted while my friends looked confused as ever. I pointed at his head. "His hat says Korn...As in the band...?" (1)

"Yeeeeaaah...Anyways," Sora went on. "Um, do you know where Roxas and his gang are at?"

"You just missed 'em, y'know?" the dark-skinned guy answered.

"Oh. Where did they go?" Kairi asked.

"Usual Spot," the blonde chick stated in an emotionless, light voice.

"They took the tunnels," Seifer answered an unasked question: _How could we just miss them when we just came from that direction_?

"Well, thanks for the help but now we gotta go!" I spoke quickly, turning back the way we came.

"Where'd you pick her up?" I heard Seifer ask even though I was already starting up the path.

"A mental ward!" I called back and turned around. "C'mon you guys! Move your arses!"

Sora gave a rushed 'See ya later' and then we hurried up to the alley. I slipped to the back of the group while they went in and began chattering.

Right about the time Roxas asked, "What are you doing here?" I stepped out from behind Riku and yelled, "Yo Rock 'em, Sock 'em, what's up?"

The blonde spun around and laughed out an, "Oh my God!" in disbelief before I slid to him and flung myself on him in a hug. He spun me around and then I looked toward a tattered, green sofa they had on their right wall.

"Naminé!" I called to the blonde with the sketchbook and held my arms out to her, too. "Hug meh!"

After receiving a hug from her, I turned back to Roxas who was still looking at me in disbelief. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe you're here either!" I cried and hugged him again.

"Hey." He turned me toward the other people in the room. "These are my best friends: Hayner..." A dirty blonde with a tank and camouflage shorts crossed his arms and nodded in acknowledgment. "...Pence..."

"Ah, another photographer," I commented, noticing the camera in his hands.

"...And Olette," Roxas finished. "She's the brains of the operation."

"The girls usually are," I stated.

"That's not true," Riku said. "I usually had all the ideas in our group."

I raised an eyebrow at him over my shoulder and then broke into a grin. "Yeah, but that's because you hadn't met me yet." The three that I had traveled with all frowned in mock anger.

I stuck my tongue out at them and turned back to Roxas. He gestured to the couch again. "And you already know Naminé. Guys, this is Kat, my other best friend."

I smiled at all of them and then looked at Roxas again, smiling wider.

"What?"

"I just missed you," I replied and squeezed him in yet another hug but this time, a familiar 'Squeak-oo' came from my friend.

"Aww, how cute, Roxas. That is, as long as you're not trying to move in on my girl."

We both turned to the corner not too far from the couch where there was an all too familiar spiky redhead in a black cloak. I'm sure Roxas and I both looked like fishes out of water, gaping the way we were.

"Don't just stand there–" before he could finish, I had abandoned Roxas, shot over to where the redhead was, threw myself into his arms, tossed my hair out of the way, and slammed my mouth onto his.

My momentum caused us both to topple over. Axel put a hand out against the wall, hoping to steady himself but no such luck. He fell against the wall behind us and smacked his head.

I pulled away to see if he got a concussion, leaving him dazed with a spinning head. "Hello," he spoke while blinking and trying to straighten out his vision.

"Axel!" shouted Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas, how's it going?" Axel laughed while pulling us both up from the floor.

"You see him, too?" I asked hopefully and when Roxas nodded, I sighed. "Good 'cause I didn't want people thinking Sora _really_ picked me up from a mental ward."

Axel continued to chuckle. "You mean that's not where we're from?"

I whirled around on him. "Where have you been?!"

"Your best friend's house. Jessica? Ring any bells?"

"Oh crap cookies! That's what she was trying to tell me?"

"Wait, wait!" Hayner yelled. "What is _he_ doing here? Isn't he the one who kidnaped Kairi a while ago?"

"Uh...you guys haven't heard the end of the story yet?" I asked.

They shook their heads. So we were led into a very long explanation of why my boyfriend was no longer evil and then, needless to say, he had to explain why he was no longer dead.

* * *

Eh, the ending sucked but I don't feel like fixing it as I need to get some sleep if I want to survive school tomorrow. I just wanted to update tonight because I won't be able to this weekend because I have a lot of stuff to do. You know...like reading and playing video games. :D

(1) I know that's not really what his hat says but when I was first playing the game, I glanced really quickly at it and I thought it said 'Korn'. Yeah, I know, I'm dumb. But at least I can admit it, right?

If you see something that is wrong or doesn't make sense, don't be afraid to speak up or it will be stuck there to look dumb for all eternity and you don't want that now, do you? Also, if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see in the future, go ahead and tell me. Nothing's written in stone, y'know? So...

Review Please!! They will make me feel better.

Laters!!


	10. Chapter 10

Here I am again. Sorry it's been taking so long for me to get these chapters out. I've been busy since the end of the school year is only a couple months away. I don't have much else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

And now...the moment you've all been waiting for...

* * *

**Chapter Ten: One More**

After the explanations were finished, there was some silence while Roxas's friends contemplated what we had just told them. A while later, Roxas suggested we go to the Station Tower where our friends could get to know each other better.

It was the next day and I was snuggling on the couch. I leaned further back into Axel, lacing our fingers to tighten my grip on him more. I was being clingy but I had already lost him once and I was afraid that if I didn't hang onto him, he would disappear again. He didn't seem to mind, though, since his arms were wrapped around me and tightened considerably.

I tilted my head backwards and looked up into his green eyes. He grinned down at me and kissed the top of my forehead.

When I looked back, Roxas was grinning, too.

"So, you guys finally got together, huh? When did this happen, Kat? If I remember correctly, you hated Axel. What was it you called him? Flaming Haired Lunatic?"

"Roxas!" Olette scolded.

"I'm quoting!" he defended himself.

I narrowed my eyes but couldn't keep a small smile off of my face. "Shut up. It was your fault anyway. You left us and that brought us closer together."

"Nu-uh. You guys spooned before that. Remember? Before you met Xemnas for the first time? I'd say you'd have to be pretty close for that."

"Hey, now, I don't comment on _your_ love life," I said, giving a sideways glance at Naminé.

"Shut up!" Axel chuckled at his bud's flustered face.

"OK, OK." I squeezed Axel's arm some more. "So I haven't talked to either of you guys in forever. What is _up_?"

Axel spoke up first. "You already know pretty much all of _my_ story. I was resurrected and then I stayed at Jessica's house for a while because I was sick. Then we went to your house and found your note and I knew where Roxas would be so I came here."

"I'll tell you the earlier parts of the story later," Roxas told me. He meant what happened after he left the Organization. "But when I came back here...uh...I started school."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Well, I've brawled with Seifer a couple times and Hayner and I have been practicing for the next Struggle Tournament."

"You're a boring individual, Roxas."

He hung his head. "I know."

"Don't worry. I've only been doing something _semi_-constructive at school. I wasn't really feeling up to doing anything that would amount to the effort of training. So you're not as boring as me!" Everybody raised an eyebrow and I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry guys. I'm kinda hyper."

"We noticed," Hayner replied.

"So are you guys going to prom?" I asked.

"No," Olette answered sort of sadly.

"How come?" I wondered.

"Are you?" Roxas asked.

I snorted at that thought. "Are you kidding? Make-up and frilly dresses? Not for me. Besides, what the flip would I do there? I can't frickin' dance."

"Sure you can, just get Axel to shake your groove thang for you," Sora suggested.

"You're a doofer, Sora," I commented and turned back to Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas. "But anysnoo, how come _you're_ not going to prom?"

"Sophomores can't go because they're working on the gym this year and it won't be done in time. They thought it would be but it won't so the juniors and seniors are going to find somewhere else to hold prom and they're going to skip sophomore servers. We're not going," Pence explained.

"Well that blows..." I thought about that for a minute and then smiled. "Why not come to our prom? Sophomores are going to ours!"

Hayner crossed his arms. "Why would we go to _your_ prom if _you're _not going?"

"Look, dude, just 'cause I'm not going to be a girly girl and dress up and go, that doesn't mean you can't have fun without me. I'm used to it because I have no life so I'm usually left to entertaining myself. Besides, Jess and Christy will be there and Axel knows them so you guys will have cool people to hang out with."

"Like he'll go if you don't," Riku put in.

I sighed, frowning at their persistence. "Aw, fudge biscuits. Alright barf sacks (1), I will go if you will leave the subject the heck alone until the time comes. Happy?"

"Don't take it personally; she always insults people when she gets outwitted," Roxas informed his friends.

"As if _you_ would know what happens when I get outwitted. Besides, I'll probably just read a book or something."

"The heck you will," Axel cut in.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Look, babe, I love you and all but that's exactly why I'm not going to let you skip out on this...Wow, that sounded weird coming from me."

I huffed and put a groan in it to show my annoyance.

"You guys wanna come, too?" I asked Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"What do _you_ think, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora just stared off into space. "Sora?"

Now I tried. "Sora? ...Hayner, toss me that dart, I'm gonna throw it at him."

Riku nudged his friend with his sneaker, snapping the brunette out of his little world. "You better pay attention. Kat's not good at throwing and she might hit something you don't want to lose."

"What were you thinking about?" Naminé spoke for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, I was just wondering how the rebuilding of Hallow B–I mean, Radiant Garden is going."

"Let's go see! Can we?" I asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Why do _you_ want to go?" Sora asked.

"All the stories made me want to meet everybody," I said. "Please?"

"Uh, OK."

"Hooray!" I jumped up and grabbed Roxas. "Please come with us."

"Uh..." He looked over his shoulder at his friends.

"Can I steal him? Just for a couple hours? I'll have him back by the end of the day. Promise."

Hayner shrugged while Oletter voiced, "It's OK with us."

"Woo hoo!" I shouted. "But it will take forever on that Gummi Ship so I say it's portal time!"

"I can't make portals anymore," said Roxas and Axel nodded his agreement.

"I can!" I told them. "And I've been there, too."

"Let's go," said Sora. I got up and put an arm around Naminé and Olette in a hug.

"We'll be back soon." I looked at Hayner and Pence. "I'd hug you but you don't look like huggy people...On second thought–" I hugged Pence and pointed at Hayner. "–you don't look like a huggy person."

He crossed his arms and gave me an indifferent look. I smiled and waved a hand at him. "Maybe later."

Then I grabbed Axel's hand and opened a portal to Radiant Garden.

* * *

I glanced about the broken area with chipped blue and green tiles. It was one of my least favorite spots in any of the worlds.

"Why did you take us so far away?" Axel asked.

"Because this is where I was when I came here and I don't know anywhere else," I replied.

"Oh yeah, this–" I threw a hand over Sora's mouth.

"Don't speak."

He looked at me and nodded empathetically before he headed up a path and into the wrecked bailey. We carefully climbed the debris and what was left of the stone steps that led up into a gated area which led to a ledge up above some houses. It wasn't all that hard for me, though, because I just rode up the ledges with my board and used my atoms for support.

"You made it look easy," Kairi spoke.

"Well, uh, it _is_ easy...for me." I laughed nervously.

We went through the gated area and I looked out the window to a cruddy looking old castle with a Heartless sign on it. This place would look a lot better without that feature.

Now we went up some stairs and came out above the houses. We used some more stairs to get down off of there. We eventually wandered around to one house with a step-up and a rounded door.

"Sora!" We turned around to a path that led to what looked like the town square. There stood a girl with short black hair wearing a black tank and black shorts. Her boots, however, were brown. Heh, if Jess's sister were here, she'd think that was a fashion crime.

"Hey Yuffie!" The girl pounced on Sora in a hug and I just had to giggle.

"Who're they?" Yuffie asked, pointing at me, Axel, and Roxas.

"Why don't we go inside so that we only have to explain this once?" suggested Riku. Yuffie nodded and walked into the house, not even bothering to knock.

As we entered, Sora and Kairi were greeted numerous times and I scanned the room of people. A blonde dude at a computer, chewing on a toothpick caught my eye first. That'd be Cid Highwind, I'd heard of _him_. Next I noticed Merlin, the old wizard with a beard that was almost as long as he was tall. And, ooh, hottie alert! That leather clad brunette looker with the scar across the bridge of his nose must be Leon.

"Who is this young lady?" Merlin asked, gesturing to me.

"That's Kat. She's from Earth. She helped us defeat Xemnas and the last of Organization XIII," said Sora. "That's Roxas–my Nobody–and the redhead is Axel. He used to be a part of the Organization but he faded and then this lady named Chance brought him back."

"Axel?" said Yuffie.

"And the Organization," said Leon thoughtfully. All four people exchanged looks and then returned their attention to us.

It was Yuffie who spoke, "Hey, do you know a guy named Demyx?"

"Tall, lanky, blonde with a mullet?" Cid added.

"Aerith brought him in four days ago. She said she found him on the outskirts of town. He was beat up and sick so she took care of him." That was Leon.

"D-Demyx?" I stuttered. Surely I had misunderstood. Demyx was gone. I was there when he faded.

"You rang?" I whipped around to where the door was. There, in all his mullet-headed glory, stood my best friend with an armful of groceries and Aerith at his side. "What about Demyx?" He set the bags down on a dresser near the door.

"Demyx," I reiterated in a whisper. _No way!_

"What? No hello? Jeez, how could you forget about me? You assigned atoms to me!"

I slapped Roxas on the arm and pointed. "Tell me you see him."

"I do," he breathed.

"Demyx!" I shrilled and in a millisecond was on him, squeezing the new life out of his being. He hugged me back, swaying back and forth. For the first time in a long time, I cried. Tears slipped down my face and soaked into his cloak. He held me out to look at me and thumbed them away.

"What's with the water works?"

"I know, I didn't get any." Axel pouted and then strode over and clapped him on the back. Roxas came next and then we decided to sit down for explanations.

I sat between Axel and Demyx on a bed over by a table that was on an elevated stone platform and a bookshelf with Winnie the Pooh on it. Demyx was not going to leave my sight so while Axel had an arm around my waist, I had a hold of Demyx's arm.

"OK, so, I met up with this hot chick named Chance about...four days ago, I guess."

"After I was brought back then," commented Axel. I whacked him to tell him to 'shush'.

"He's tellin' the stor-y." (2)

Demyx continued on. "Then Aerith brought me here and took care of me 'cause I got sick from sitting out in the cold. I was heaving a lot and couldn't eat or drink. It sucked big time."

"Whoa, wait. Are my atoms still assigned to you?" I wondered. He shrugged as an 'I guess so'. "So _you_ made me sick!"

Demyx rubbed his neck. "I did? Heh, sorry. Axel, Chance brought you back, too?" Axel nodded. "Sweet. Well I was planning on coming to find Sora or Kat as soon as I got better but today was one of my first days out of the house."

"So are you gonna stay here?" I asked.

Demyx looked down at me. "What other choice do I have?"

"Well I can still create portals so you could come to Earth. My parents bought the house next door so you could stay there."

"Well then heck no I'm not gonna stay here! I mean–" He looked at the others. "–you guys are cool and all but I gotta take care of my Little Kitty."

I hugged him again. _Could this day get any better?

* * *

_

This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. Was it too long? Or maybe some of you like long chapters? In which case, that could be a good thing.

(1) This is what my brother says when he gets mad or frustrated and I just sort of picked it up. I don't know if he got it from somewhere or not. Kat wasn't really mad at them but she was frustrated that they wouldn't leave her alone so she said it.

(2) Any Pirates of the Caribbean fans will know what I was trying to do here.

Sorry guys but I wanted to put something about prom since it is coming up soon. Hope that doesn't make any of you sad. I think everything makes sense but if it doesn't, I'm sorry for that, too. That's what I get for being hyper and listening to The Hamster Dance while I type my story.

Review Please!! I love to hear what you have to say.

Laters!!


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter has some texting in it and some minor talk about bosoms. Don't be sad. And I probably won't update next weekend either because I have a bunch of play performances.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: He Did Not Tell Funny Jokes**

–**Christy's POV– **

"So who's all coming with us to your doctor's appointment?" Jess wondered while we did our assignment in American History.

"Mmm, probably Axel and Demyx," Kat said thoughtfully.

"What about your mom and Melonhead?" I asked.

"Mom's on a business trip with dad and Maddi's at our grandma's."

"Your parents are gonna let you, me, Christy, and a couple of guys they don't know go to a big city without them?" Jess blurted.

"Well mom and dad knew I had a boyfriend, they just never met him."

"Oh yeah, that makes it better," I grumbled. "You know how touchy they are about boys."

Kat shrugged, not really caring how they felt about it one way or another. We knew she just got all of the friends back that she lost...except "Xigbar" and "Zexion", whoever they are, and she wasn't going to leave them now.

"So who's driving?" I asked.

"You're looking at her," Kat replied.

"Holy Hoover Dam! You're going to drive in big city traffic?" I blurted this time.

"You wanna drive then?" Kat asked.

"Heck no!"

"Then yes I am."

"So if Axel sits shotgun with you like he'll want to, that puts Christy, Demyx, and I in the back," clarified Jess.

"Bubbles!" I yelled because we all know I love them and that just happened to be Demyx's nickname.

* * *

–**My POV– **

"Wanna add one more to that?" I asked Jess.

"Who?" cried Christy.

"Roxas."

"Yeah! He can sit in your wheelchair!" suggested Christy. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? His butt can fit in there better than mine."

"Only you would notice something like that," I told her.

Jess sheepishly raised a hand. "Actually, I noticed, too." I shook my head in annoyance. "What? He's Axel's best friend. You can't tell me you haven't checked him out before."

"So what if I have? I haven't sized up his butt to see if it would fit in my wheelchair or not."

"Well...OK, that's enough of that," spoke Jess. "We're going to have to get two motel rooms." And then as a side note she added, "At that one motel with the yummy chimichangas."

I shrugged. "My mom wanted me to take someone."

"Who're you guys talking about?" asked Regina.

"This guy!" said Jess as she passed the picture of Axel and I in the leather chair down to her.

"Is this your cousin or something Kat?" asked the-girl-that-shall-not-be-named.

"No! That's my boyfriend!" I cried, insulted that she would think something like that. First of all, Axel and I look nothing alike and second, I love him and all but he'd make my family look bad. Besides, if he was related to me, then I couldn't love him the way I do.

"Oh," she said almost in a disappointed tone. If she even thinks about coming near him, I swear I will decapitate her with Axel's chakrams.

"Oh!" I cried and then wrote a note on my hand.

"What?" asked Jess.

"Nothing, I just have to remember to give something back to Axel."

Regina handed the picture back. "Is he taking you to prom?"

I sighed because, lest anyone forget, I didn't want to go. "Yes."

"Oh! Oh! Ask Demyx if he'll take me! I don't have a date!" said Jess excitedly. "Or is he not going to our prom?"

"I...don't _think_ he was going to go but I could ask him. He likes to dance and stuff. Aw crap in a can!" I made two more notes on my hand.

"Now what?" asked Christy.

"I have to talk to the office. See, Roxas isn't going to prom 'cause their gym is under construction so I have to ask if he and Naminé, Hayner and Olette, and Pence and...hmm...Pence can go to our's."

"Who's Pence? How come he doesn't have a date?" asked Jess.

"Pence is...here." I pulled out my newest picture that we had taken in Twilight Town and showed it to them. "That chubby dude there with the cool, spiky black hair? That's Pence. And he doesn't have a date 'cause, uh, he just doesn't, I guess."

In the picture, we were all up on the station tower and Dems used Pence's camera to take a picture of Hayner and his gang with me.

"You know, Riku doesn't have a date either? That's sad. He's good-looking and I don't want him to go by himself."

Blair slid her desk back. "What does he look like?"

"Like this!" I cried, pulling out yet _another_ picture. But this one was taken by Sora.

"Oh, that's cute Kat!" said Blair.

"What are you guys laying in?" Jess's sister asked.

"A hammock." Yes, Riku and I were laying in our hammock when Sora scaled a palm tree and snapped a picture.

"I thought Axel was your boyfriend," snickered Jess.

"He is! Riku's just my bud!" I defended myself.

"I'll go to prom with him," said Blair.

"M'kay, I'll ask him."

"And I want to go with this Pence guy!" giggled Christy. Now my hand was covered in ink.

"OK, now the rest of you not-date-worthy people have to stay that way!" I called to the whole classroom but it was mostly directed to the-girl-who-shall-not-be-named.

* * *

–**After School– **

"Hey Spitfire," Axel greeted me as I entered the house.

"Hey," I responded tiredly and transferred to his lap while I pulled out my Geometry homework.

"Long day?" asked Demyx, who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Very. Geometry and American History tests are the worst," I groaned, settling back into Axel who had already taken to nuzzling my neck. I pointed at Demyx. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to ask you if you'll take my friend Jess to prom."

"Do it!" exclaimed Axel. "She's hot!" I tilted my head back to glare at the pyro. "I-I mean, uh, she's pretty–I'm allowed to say that!–and she looks a lot like Chance."

"OK," shrugged Demyx.

"Oh good, that's one down," I sighed and pulled out my cell to text Riku.

Gotta date 4 prom?

A minute later, the reply came. No. Y?

Blair wants 2 go w/ u.

Gotta pic?

I quickly flipped through my gallery for a picture of Blair and then sent it to Riku. A few minutes passed and then a response came.

K. I'll do it.

Good deal. Talk 2 u l8tr.

"OK, now I have to go tell Roxas and his gang that they can go to our prom and ask Pence if he'll take Christy." I got on my atom board. "Oh, but first, I have some stuff for you."

I went to my room and retrieved a familiar black pillow case from my sock drawer and went out to hand it to Dems.

"Hey, my camera and my album!" he cheered. He then pulled out a small box. Not just a box, but _the_ box. "What's this?"

"A box of ashes. There's something in there for you. It's a reply to the ashes: that letter you gave to me."

"Oh man, I worked hard on that letter," he pouted. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Dem-Dems. I remember every word." I really did.

I gave him a hug. He smiled and then looked at the black cloth before taking an experimental sniff at it. "Why do you have my pillow case?"

"'Cause it smelled like you." He cocked a brow and I frowned. Was it really all that weird? "Okay Demyx, just shut up."

I went over to Axel and focused on his infamous chakrams. When they materialized in my hands, I gave them back to him. "I believe these are yours."

"Oh yeah...How'd you do?" he asked, meaning his last request.

"Oh yeah, kicked his can good," I said grinning and then made a portal. "I'll be back."

I came out just outside the Sandlot and entered to cross over to the opposite path that led to the Usual Spot.

"Hey Korn," I called to Seifer as I passed on through. He nodded in acknowledgment but continued in his training for the next Struggle Tournament. Fuu and Rai also waved.

I was soon to the Usual Spot and entered through the cloth curtain, immediately announcing, "Good news! We have room for eight extra peopl at our prom dinner and the dance. We only need seven for you guys so you can all go." I turned to Pence. "You want a date with that?"

"Who?" It was Hayner who asked rather than Pence.

"My friend Christy. She doesn't have a date either and she thinks your cool." I pulled out a picture of me and Christy in my living room and showed it to him.

"Sure I'll go with her," Pence agreed.

"Oh yeah! Score three points for Kat 'cause she's settin' up dates. Uh-huh, yeah." They looked at my like I was dumb but I grinned it off. "OK, but now I have to go and do my homework. See ya later." I opened a portal. "Wait! Roxas! I have to go to a doctor's appointment on Wednesday but there's only room for one more in the car. Wanna go?"

He looked at Naminé. "Would you be alright with these guys if I went with her?"

"Of course," she replied with a kind smile.

"Hooray! Thanks Naminé, you're cool. But as cool as you are, I can't stay. Roxas, I'll pick you up here at seven. Bye guys!"

* * *

The drive to the Big City (as we had titled it by then) wasn't very exciting except for two events. The first was that Roxas almost tipped twice when I made some quick turns. Axel laughed at him since he could actually feel to do it now. Demyx didn't really pay attention since was back there taking pictures and talking to Jess about prom night. Axel and I held hands almost the whole way there which was a hard way to drive but nobody cared that I swerved occasionally.

The next funny event was when Christy became bored and tried to talk to Roxas in meows. They started meowing to each other as if they really understood until Christy messed it up by randomly questioning, "Boobs?"

Roxas looked down at his chest. "Nope, don't have any."

"Yeah, me neither," said Christy.

"What?" I shouted. It may be a little too much information but she had the biggest ones out of all of us. We all had a big laugh about that.

We checked into the motel, the girls in one room and the boys in the other. After that, we went to the doctor's office. We got in fairly quickly and I got some x-rays taken. Now we were waiting for the results.

"You really don't like it here, huh?" said Roxas who was watching me gnaw on my lip.

"Twelve surgeries will do that to you." I sighed and laid my head on Axel's shoulder while staring at nothing in particular.

"I think we'll have to raise that number," spoke the doctor as he entered and heard my comment. "One of the rods in your back broke." We all looked at him in disbelief.

"Tell me that's a cruel joke," I begged.

"I'm afraid not and by the look of things, we'll have to fix this break fairly soon because the broken edges are grinding against each other and sliding out of place. Our biggest risk is keeping them from pinching a nerve. I'll call your parents but I'd suggest the weekend after this one so you'll have a little time to build up your blood count. At least you won't miss prom or much of the school year, right?"

I put a hand to my face and prayed that this was a dream. I didn't wake up, though. I looked down at my feet in despair. "Right."

* * *

I lay on the hotel bed in shock. This could not be right! I just had surgery last year to fix this! Some more tears leaked out of my eyes. I was barely aware that Axel had curled himself around me and wiped them away. I could hardly feel the eyes of my friends on me. All I could think of was the needles, injections, and pain to come.

"It'll be _OK_, Kat," came Jess's voice.

"Yeah, we'll be there to help you," Christy added.

"Especially Axel and me 'cause we don't have school," Demyx chipped in. "We'll be there."

"All the way," Axel's soothing voice spoke next to my ear.

"Axel can come get me so I can come see you. Naminé, too. Hayner, Olette, Pence...we'll all come see you and help out," Roxas assured me. I only cried more at how much they were trying to make me feel better. They just didn't understand, though. I wasn't afraid of being alone. I was afraid of not coming out of it–of not seeing them ever again.

"C'mon, Spitfire, stop crying. It's not you. I promise nothing will happen to you. I won't let it," Axel's voice continued to soothe me. Maybe someone did understand.

I sat up and sniffled. "Who's up for the mall?"

"Anytime," said Demyx.

"Yeah, we need to find you a suit," Jess agreed turning to Dems.

Axel's lips met my temple as he helped me into my wheelchair. "Everything's going to be fine, Kat."

I gripped his hand. "Yeah...I know it will." And I believed it now.

* * *

The title of this chapter is a story between my friend Jessica and me. If you want to hear it, I'd be glad to tell you. I am sorry about the ending and the scene where the doctor tells Kat about the surgery. I felt like torturing her but I didn't know how a doctor would announce something like that. I probably could have come up with something better but I wasn't in the right mood to change what I had already written. If you don't understand what's wrong with her, I'll explain it.

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	12. Chapter 12

Holy monkey nuts!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in several weeks but I had a bunch of plays in a row and then Prom which helped me edit some things in this chapter. (Some of you already know this so if that's the case, you can just ignore this stuff.) I was actually thinking about cutting this chapter out but then some of you said you wanted me to do it so I will. Plus I was feeling creative. Sorry if some of you or all of you don't like to read descriptions. So yeah, no point to this chapter and it's crappy but it's just for fun so it doesn't really matter.

Disclaimer: Over these two weeks I have worked very hard but I still don't own anything.

Happy reading!!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Prom**

All the students–Freshman through Seniors–were gathered outside enjoying the rather nice night since we knew it wouldn't last long. It was fate that every year on Prom it would either be really windy or rainy and this year we just so happened to have a 70 percent chance of rain.

I was completely nervous since I hadn't attended Prom at all during my High School career because every year around this time I wound up having a surgery. I was just praying that I didn't trip Axel off of the ramp or anything...if he showed up, that is. The girls had gotten ready at Jess's house (I don't own any make-up so it seemed like the logical choice) and the guys used my house so I didn't know for sure if he would be here on time.

Mrs. Madison, our class sponsor walked by, nervously wringing her hands. "The people delivering our food are late so we can't start the dinner and the photographer is late so we can't do the pictures first while we wait. What else could go wrong?"

_My date could not show up_, I thought fretfully.

I looked over at the other girls who I knew were way hotter in their dresses, which could also explain why I was so nervous. I just didn't want to disappoint my pyro; the other boys would not be disappointed.

Kairi was in a baby pink strapless dress that clung in all the right places and flowed out at the hips. Her shoes were high-heeled and white with several criss-crosses over her feet and a strap around the back of her foot. Her hair was braided at the scalp and the ends were pulled back into a mop of curls. She wore light pink shimmering eyeshadow and silver eyeliner.

Naminé was in white as usual but it was an elegant spaghetti strap dress where the straps went over her shoulders, crossed in the back, and attached to the inside. The bust of the dress was cluttered with shiny beads that thinned out as they went further down. It was quite long and tight and would graze the floor it weren't for her shoes. They were clear high-heels with a greyish silk ribbon that criss-crossed her feet and went up her shin a few inches. She wore some sparkly eyeshadow that was about the same color as her skin (if not a little darker) and blue eyeliner to accentuate her eyes. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders and face.

Olette had a green dress with glitter all over it (we found it when I took her to DEB) that fell off every time she uneasily shifted her feet. It only came to her knees, showing off her crystal encrusted high-heeled sandals. She wore her long hair swept up in a series of complicated swirls that formed a bun and her usual bangs fell down to frame her face. She wore emerald eyeshadow and smokey eyeliner to bring out her eyes.

Jess was in a stylish light blue dress with crystal beading on the bust in delicate flower patterns and the skirt had another thin layer of silver film overtop that caused it to change colors when she walked. Her sandals were also clear and high-heeled. Her hair had a complicated wicker basket pattern in front and the rest was up in a clip and tightly spiraled to hang down her back. She wore white-ish eyeshadow and light blue eyeliner plus her own shiny lip gloss. Maybe she was planning on smooching up a storm with Demyx later. I almost laughed at that.

"What's so funny, Kat?"

"Nothing." And then there was Christy. She was wearing a hot pink halter dress that flowed away from her more developed body. Her shoes were low-heeled (she would kill herself if they weren't) and black with a flower positioned over her toes which were painted a pinkish color. She had light pink on the apples of her cheeks and eyeshadow that was similar to Naminé's and dark eyeliner. Her hair was pinned up in twists and knots on the back of her head.

Lastly was Blair. (1) She wore a black strapless dress to compliment her darker skin. The bust held crazy silver swirls and the skirt was black and flow-y except for a slit that went up to her hip and showed white fabric underneath. She, like Christy, wore lower heeled black sandals (she was already fairly tall) with diamonds along the part that went between her big toe and the other ones. Her hair was flipped up in a curly bun and she wore black eyeliner and dark brown eyeshadow.

Everyone else was wearing sandals and I shamefully looked down at my two inch heeled, close toed silver shoes.

"Your dates ditch you?" laughed Tina, coming up with the thing, Cecilia, in tow.

"No, they're right there," Jess replied, gesturing to a group of people walking up the school hill.

They all wore black suit pants but different colored shirts and ties. They all wore black shoes, too. Roxas had a silver shirt and black tie while Sora had a plain white shirt and a black tie. Riku wore a silky shirt that was almost the same color as his gorgeous blue eyes with a black tie.

I nudged Blair and pointed to the silver haired teen. "That's Riku." He saw me point and started over when he recognized his date and I.

"Wow, pictures don't lie," she replied smoothly while Riku returned the comment with a once-over and a smirk.

Next came Hayner with a forest green shirt and...another black tie. _How original._ Then Pence followed in a dark grey shirt with a tie to match.

There was Demyx in his various shades of blue. _I should have known that was coming with how many times I had been in his room back at the Castle._ His shirt was a dark blue, silky fabric with a lighter blue-silver tie. _Well at least he and Jess match._ He smiled down at me as Jess took his arm.

"Please tell me Axel is coming," I pleaded to the blonde.

He continued to smile and shook his head. "Have more faith in him, Kat." He nodded back down the hill where the redhead was now walking toward us, hands in his pockets and head lowered showing he felt very uncomfortable. He had a shirt on that was about the same shade as his hair but he didn't have a tie on and the collar was loosened. It didn't matter to me, I always thought they were dorky.

"Axel!" I called and he raised his head then grinned cockily when he caught sight of me.

"Spitfire," he acknowledged me and nodded approvingly at my look. "I haven't seen you all day but I guess the wait was worth it." I blushed lightly at the comment.

* * *

–**Axel's POV– **

I really did like her new look even if it was just for this one night. Kat isn't one to get dressed up and wear make-up so seeing her this way is a real treat. I guess my approval brightened her day because she smiled and blushed. Good, I was hoping tonight would make her forget the upcoming surgery.

She tucked some hair behind her ear and I reached out to take it out again. I know she hates hair in her face but it was there for a reason. "Leave it out. You look hot." She went a few shades redder.

When I pulled my hand back, it had glitter on it and I noticed it was hair and body spray since it was everywhere. Her dress was an olive green and flowed out at her hips while it accented her upper half and slimmed her slightly pudgy stomach with a thin fabric belt-ish thing clipped on with a diamond butterfly pin. Then there were those silver shoes she had searched everywhere for.

Her hair had an 'x' on top and was put up in the back in graceful curls with that hair hanging in the front to frame her face. She wore a green color of eyeshadow with some brown while she had on eyeliner the same color of her dress.

She was wearing some flower earrings that dangled and a matching necklace that hung down on her chest. Oh good, now I have an excuse to look down there. She also had a curling cuff on her upper arm. Yup, really hot. It's always fun to observe her because she gets nervous when eyes are on her and she fidgets...like now. Heh.

* * *

–**My POV– **

A van drove up and out of it came our meal which the Sophomore servers collected and took inside to set up. After a little more visiting and complimenting of clothes, we all headed inside to eat. Christy, Pence, Jess, Demyx, Roxas, Naminé, Axel and I all sat at one table. Riku, Blair, Sora, Kairi, Hayner, and Olette sat at one behind us, Riku with his back to me so he could talk over his shoulder and I could hear him.

Axel didn't talk much and neither did Naminé but Christy, Jess, Roxas and Demyx talked rather animatedly. And when Roxas realized that Axel was not talking and looked pretty bored, he told a story about their Organization days and had the redhead correct him on the details. Of course, they left out the part about other worlds and anything that would imply that there were other worlds out there.

When the dinner and its ceremony were over, we left for pictures. There were about forty bodies crammed into the little tiny hall and so it was very hot down there. We were all dying but I think Axel was fairing the worst. After all, he does control fire. We were relieved when we only had to pose twice (once with him kneeling by my wheelchair and the other with us on a bench) and then we went out into the cool night to line up for Grand March.

"Alright everyone, positions please!" cried the teacher in charge.

"What exactly is 'Grand March'?" Axel asked while everyone lined up and were waiting their turn to go inside.

"It's where we go down that ramp into the gym and parade around in our pretty outfits and let people take pictures."

"Ah, I see...Are you cold?"

"No, Axel, not in the least. It's only, like, forty-five degrees out here, how could I be cold?"

He snorted and draped his arms over me to keep me warm while we waited. It kind of amused me how the other girls' dates had to brave the cold and let the girls wear their jackets to keep them warm but Axel didn't have a jacket and we were both warm. I had my own personal heater.

_Kathud, kathud, kathud!_ As our turn came closer, my heart began pumping so hard it hurt my rib cage. Axel grabbed my hand since he was going to pull me more than escort me at his side.

The teacher gestured to next couple. "Jessica..."

_Thud thud, thud thud, thud thud! _We were next after Christy and Pence. What was going to go wrong?

"Christy..."

_Kathud thud, kathud thud, kathud thud!_ Surely my bones were rattling now? I felt sweat form on my brow and my face grew hot. I always got worked up when I had to do anything in front of a crowd.

I heard Axel give a short laugh and he pulled his sleeve down more, carefully wiping the sweat away and leaving a little cover-up on the shirt. He then wiped my sweaty hand on his pants.

"Don't worry, we won't mess up." He smiled reassuringly.

"Kat..." Axel tugged lightly on me and I have a nervous glance back at Riku before I was pulled out into the gym. My redheaded companion smirked at the looks we were receiving and kept close to me.

We stopped and posed when we first got onto the stage. Then we walked around the rest of the stage and stopped in various places to pose for more pictures before we met a second couple and went back to our waiting spot. This part was the most pointless, boring thing in this whole experience so I understood when Axel got restless and started snapping his fingers in a little tune only he knew. I looked on the other side of the room where Demyx seemed to be the most excited about this.

Once everyone else had walked down the ramp, we paraded around once more and then got ready for the parents' dance. My family didn't see a need to come so I didn't have someone to dance with but that was alright because I knew quite a few other people who weren't participating in this dance either.

I watched the couples and groups dance to _I Like To Move It_ from over by the lit up fountain. Axel and I had talked for most of the time but just a little while ago, Demyx had dragged him off into the hustle. I had since lost sight of the fire engine red hair but I think Roxas was right there close to the outside of the group so Axel can't be too far.

The music died down with one last word from King Julian of Madagascar and most of the crowd departed to get drinks and whatnot. My friends appeared and Axel dropped onto the seat next to me, pushing some hair out of his face and breathing slightly harder.

"Workout," he huffed and met my gaze before grinning at our very own rock star. "I don't know how you can go so long like that Dems."

"It just takes practice, Axel, you're getting better at it," said the sitar playing blonde with a false tone of bragging.

"I think you're going to have to kick some butt, Kat," Jess told me. At my questioning look, she explained, "Pirate was trying to get cozy with Axel."(2) My head snapped to the other side of the room where she was and glared death at her.

"Wow, Kat, that's scary," said Sora.

"Chill Spitfire, I turned her down...on her face." They all busted up laughing but I was even more confused.

"He butt...well, not butt-whacked, more like hip-whacked her onto her face," Christy explained in between giggles. I laughed now, too, imagining that scene.

I turned my head to the DJ who had grabbed the mike and announced, "This is for all the couples," while another girl put a new CD on. Faith Hill's _Breathe_ came pouring from the speakers and Axel stood up. Whom was he going to dance with?

"Alright Spitfire, your turn." He pulled me up from my spot and began to drag me to the dance floor.

"Axel, no!" I whine, jerking on my wrist.

"I told you you weren't going to skip out." He grinned and then, giving one more yank, I fell into his arms. Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around my waist while I looped my arms around his neck. We slowly began to step to the music and I watched my other friends come to the floor, which I thought was weird because I didn't know they were all couples. _Oh well._

Lips greeted my forehead and I smiled, closing my eyes to try and hold down my blush.

"That's not gonna work now, huh?" the pyro spoke, leaning his forehead against mine and closing his eyes as we continued to sway to the music. But through my eyelids, I saw a flash and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Christy. Oh, that's why she and Pence were up; they were taking pictures for Journalism.

"OK, how about I tell you...you really do look hot in that green dress?"

"Shut up." I felt that blush creeping up.

"All fancy in your Prom dress and looking fine with your hair all curly..." he went on.

"Axel, don't make me kick your butt," I tried to threaten.

"What?" he pouted. "It's not my fault you look Sexy with a capital 'S'." He licked his finger and held it to my flesh, creating a plume of smoke. "You're smokin'. Got it memorized?"

I slapped his hand down and quickly darted my eyes around to see if anyone had noticed but they were all cuddly and had their eyes shut. I sighed in relief and looked back at my escort who was grinning again.

"Are you crazy? You can't do that here!" He only continued to grin as he pulled me close again and leaned his chin on top of my head.

"Ow, bobby pins don't feel too good," he said in mock pain.

"Sorry," I apologized with my head on his chest. He shrugged beneath me and leaned his cheek against my bunch of curls. I saw another flash and smiled wondering how that one would look.

* * *

–**By the Snack Table/Third Person POV– **

"Oh, look at that, Cecilia. The _are_ cute together. And Kat looks so nice," spoke Tina.

The other girl glared at how comfy the two that were dancing looked. "Yeah. Nice. I think maybe we should fix that. He shouldn't have messed with me."

* * *

–**Back to us/My POV– **

Everyone clapped as the song ended. Riku brought my wheelchair over. Axel helped me sit...or tried to. I stepped on my dress and my shoes got caught on the underside of my footrest.

"No...no...no...there you go...Nope try again," I gave out commands and Axel couldn't help but chuckle and his grip loosened on me. "Well don't drop me! Axel, quit!"

"Jeez, what do you want?! I didn't know sitting down was this complicated!" he exclaimed and finally got me in my chair.

"OK, I need a drink now," I sighed.

"_You_? I was doing all the work," Axel pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him and he opened his mouth to comment but I interrupted, "I know. Not unless I intend to use it. Not now."

As I approached the table, I saw Cecilia come around and act like she tripped on the table cloth. Cake flew up into the air as the table tilted up. Frosting met my face and dress as the cake came back down. I glanced down at myself, not sure of what happened until everyone started to laugh.

My eyes started to fill up at the amused faces. _Can't I have one good day? Why does something always have to happen to me? _I turned to hurry out the door and heard Axel call, "Kat!" before he grabbed my arm. The frosting made him loose his grip, though, and I got away.

* * *

–**Axel's POV– **

I looked down at the handful of frosting and then at the screw-up near the table that was laughing. Putting on a false smile that I had perfected over my time as a Nobody, I chuckled as I walked up to her.

"Hey, that was a good one!"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"No," I replied, dropping the act and threw the frosting from Kat's arm in her face, then flicked the rest on the front of her dress, all the while smiling like I wasn't even doing it. Then I headed off after Kat who had stopped near the door to watch my comeback but was now heading outside.

"Kat, come back!" I called. We were already halfway down the hill and I was tired of chasing her. A wheelchair can roll a lot faster than I can sprint, especially if nothing is holding it back.

"Axel, just leave me alone! I don't want to–I just want to go home!" she yelled, tears trailing down her face. I held my hands up in surrender.

"OK, I'll take you home. Just let me go get our stuff. Hold on." I turned around and jogged back up to the gym.

* * *

–**My POV– **

Axel returned soon after with his coat and my shawl tucked under his arm. I had traveled down to the street and he met me with his hand out.

"I'll pull you." He gripped my hand but it slipped out at he pulled me forward. He frowned and then took hold of my wrist instead. We were silent all the way home.

I took a shower and got into my pajamas while Axel hosed down my wheelchair outside and took a shower in the other house. When he came back, he was in his black Organization clothes minus the cloak. I was brushing my hair.

"You know, if you keep jerking on it like that, you won't have any hair left." Without a reply from me, he sat behind me and began to untangle the hair spray, frosting encrusted mess. "One night she's going to find a chakram in a very uncomfortable place," he grumbled and kissed me gently.

By the time everyone else got home, we were curled up asleep up on the couch.

* * *

OK, I know this chapter jumped around a lot but it's because most of the scenes didn't really need to be talked about. Also, Kat got worked up about a lot of stupid things but that's just the way she is. I'm that way, too. But you could review anyway and tell me what else you thought.

Actually, I lied. Mostly all of the descriptions I used were based from experiences. Yes, I did use silver a lot but our Prom theme colors were black and silver so it went along perfectly. Also, I don't wear make-up (other than eyeliner sometimes) more than about two times a year so I don't know what colors go with each other and what ones don't.

(1) Blair is based off of my friend which is why I made her wear dark colors. She is by no means a Goth-wannabe or any of that kind of crap. She really does have dark skin and looks really good with dark colors.

(2) Cecilia is also kind of based off of a girl at my school. One time she got an eye infection or something and she had to wear an eyepatch to school and so everyone was calling her Pirate. I only learned of this after I got out of the hospital.

One last thing. I read this really awesome story by my friend Arait and because it is so awesome, you should go read and review it! It's kind of confusing at first but it also involves Kingdom Hearts with a lot of crossovers. So what are you still reading this lame author's note for? Go check it out!

Review Please!! For both stories.

Laters!!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is kind of sad since it's true to life for this kind of situation. It's really how I felt. But it balances out because I just had to add some humor in there, too. I think it's one of my better chapters but it may be kind of short. Definitely shorter than the last one. Thank goodness, right? ;)

Disclaimer: I'm broke right now so no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Playing Survival**

A game of chance. That's what it was every time I had to go in for surgery. And this was the first time that someone other than my parents would be taking care of me. Mom and dad would be staying for the initial surgery but then they would have to go back to work due to our tight money situation so Axel would be staying with me during my recovery...if I made it that far. I was a little worried. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I love Axel but he's just not one of the most reliable people I know. Luckily, my parents will always be near a phone if something happens.

"Man, if they're going to make me wear dumb clothes, the least they could do is make a size that fit me. These are gigantic!" I complained, tugging on the scrubs they had me put on. Axel chuckled from his waiting post on one of the roll-around beds. My parents were currently visiting with the nurses and other personnel.

"Oh goody, now they're gonna stab me," I mumbled, seeing the guy with his box full of needles.

Axel came to crouch beside my wheelchair. It was so weird to see him in normal street clothes. He was wearing some black jeans with his boots and a black hooded sweatshirt that had a fire ball like from the Mario Bros. games on it and the Nintendo logo. I can't remember where we found that but when we did, I being the game freak that I am, insisted that he get it. Anyway, he held his arm up to me and pushed up his sleeve like he was preparing for an arm wrestling match.

"Here, hold my hand and don't look." By now he had discovered just how much I feared and hated needles. I didn't heed his advice, though. I did hold his hand but I watched the dude draw my blood just to prove that I could. After he was finished, Axel and I sat on the bed again to play Mario Kart on a Nintendo 64 they had.

"Oh! You suck!" I cheered happily as Axel was, yet again, rammed off the road.

"Man, I gotta ask Roxas for advice of video games," he made a mental note.

About the time we finished our race, a nurse rounded the end of the curtained area. My half of a heart jumped into my throat and I must have tensed because Axel wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me encouragingly.

"Are you ready, Katherine?" she asked, smiling sweetly. I always hated when they did that. It was like they were always happy even when their patients was about to be sliced up like a carp. I mean, I realize they're trying to make you feel better but it didn't always work, especially for me since I had been through this so many times. Didn't they realize that I could die?

"Oh sure," I sighed, not at all serious. Axel hopped off the bed and joined my parents to walk alongside as I was wheeled off.

It was silent all the way down the hall but as soon as the double doors swing open, the sound of doctors talking, mechanical beeping, and bustling met my ears. Axel scrutinized the people that would be taking my life in their hands with sharp green eyes and occasionally checking out a nurse until I glared at him.

"Chill Spitfire," he chuckled, planting a kiss on my cheek. _Wow, bold move. And in front of my parents, too._ I was transferred to the operating table and they came to stand by my right side.

The anesthesiologist took the mask out of its package and hooked it up to the machine. "OK, this is just laughing gas," he informed us.

Axel warily watched every move these people made and carefully observed my reaction. Even though half of my heart was still missing, I could still feel pain and fear and Axel had learned how to recognize it. When my eyes started to shift every few seconds, he took my hand and gave it a squeeze which gave him my total attention.

My ears began to ring and every noise around me was exaggerated but the voices sounded farther away and echoed. The bright operating light and the white of the room gave me chills. Looking at Axel, I couldn't help but think just for a second that I was back at The Castle That Never Was. Of course, then I came back to reality.

Soon his face became fuzzy and the only thing that told me it was still him was his fiery hair and vibrant green eyes. Everything else was blurry, too, and had colorful outlines, kind of like they were becoming pixilated. I felt immobile and unintentionally I let a tear streak down my face. My last few seconds of consciousness were approaching.

* * *

–**Axel's POV– **

I felt bad for Kat. Yeah, I could do that now and even if part of her heart was gone, I knew she could still be scared. She squeezed my hand and a tear ran down her cheek which her mom whipped away.

She was shaking in my grasp and her breathing was spastic since she was holding in more tears. She tried to speak but it was muffled because she couldn't get her lips to work anymore.

"Alright, say goodnight because you won't be seeing her for a while," said the guy running the gas mask. I looked to the nurse that had been standing at his side and she now had an IV at the ready.

I smiled reassuringly down at Kat and spoke, "Goodnight."

The needle entered the vein on her right hand and she blinked, her eyes almost moving to look at what had happened but she wouldn't let them leave me. A few more tears escaped. She began to fight to keep her eyes open, each blink becoming longer than the last until finally her eyes closed completely and her hand went limp in mine.

I didn't know how long she had been under...seven...eight hours? Eventually her folks decided to go for lunch and convinced me to come. We were issued a pager which her parents gave to her sister to hold. Matilda, or Melonhead as Kat calls her (apparently she had a big head when she was a baby), had been extremely bored the whole time and I was given the job of entertaining her. I swear she's worse than Demyx when he's bored. I bet they'd be good friends.

Anyways, she had to stay out in the waiting room while we were back with Kat and was very happy when we came out. I guess she hasn't seen her parents for a while because she was with some relatives while her parents were on a business trip.

So now we were walking to the cafeteria on the first floor.

"You're Katie's boyfriend?" Matilda asked, looking up at me a little. I think she was taller than Kat already and she was only ten.

I nodded in response. "How come I didn't know about you if you were living in the house next door?"

"I wasn't there very long. And you haven't been home," I replied.

"Katie never talked about you over the phone."

"She probably didn't want to talk about me."

"Why?"

"Because I left her for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I had to help someone."

"Who?"

"Do you know about Sora?" She nodded. "Him."

"What were you helping him with?"

I sighed. This kid sure could talk. She'd definitely like Demyx. "I had to protect him from some bad people."

"Life the Mafia?" Did they even have those anymore?

"No, like–" My eye caught a distraction. "Hey, look! A gift shop. I should get something for Kat. What does she like?"

"You're her boyfriend and you don't know?" Wow, this conversation was getting uncomfortable fast.

"She likes me," I said quietly, leaning down to her level so her parents couldn't hear me.

Her eyes went wide and she muttered, "I don't think I want to know about that."

"There you go, kid." I grinned and we went into the gift shop.

"OK, I _do_ know that she likes chocolate," I said.

"She can't eat it."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because the doctors won't let her eat it right away and because it makes her throw up at first."

"Oh. Well then what do I get her?"

"I could tell you..." she said slyly.

"But...?" I continued for her.

"But...don't you think it's unfair that my sister gets something but I don't?" _Oh, smart kid._

"So get something."

She shook her head as an 'I can't'. "_You_ could get me something."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't know what to get her, I do. I don't have any money, you do. See the compromise here?"

I inclined my head. "Fair enough. So...what do I get her?"

She pointed to a stuffed animal a couple feet above her head. "Katie likes foxes." I retrieved the animal and took it to the counter to pay.

"Hey, what about me?" Matilda whined while the animal was put into a bag.

"I saw your compromise but I never said I would do it. Besides, you have parents, I don't. I have to work for my money, you don't. See where I'm coming from here?" _Yup, gullible like Demyx, too. _

She inclined her head and mocked me, "Fair enough."

"That was a good try, though. I bet you learned that from Kat, huh?" She nodded. "Well I learned from her, too, and you can't beat the best. Got it memorized?" She giggled at the last part and nodded again.

We went to eat lunch and I decided on pizza in honor of Kat since she wouldn't be able to eat it for a while. On the walk back, a voice came over the intercom asking us to return to the Surgery One portion of the hospital.

I glared at Matilda and she gave a shocked look at the pager. "It didn't go off!" she insisted.

_Great, they gave us a faulty pager. _I snatched the thing from her hand and raced down the hall to jam the elevator button. After a couple minutes, I got impatient and opened the door to the stairwell, quickly scaling the flights to the proper floor.

I sprinted into the waiting room and to the desk to slam down the pager. "Katherine...um..." _I can't believe her last name just slipped my mind!_ I snapped my fingers trying to come up with the answer but it wouldn't come. "She came in for spinal fusion or something about eight hours ago."

The nurse smiled kindly. "Oh, yes. Are you Axel?"

"Yeah."

"She's been calling for you the whole time she's been awake. I'll take you to her." I went around through the doors and followed the nurse through some more. She led me past a few more kids that were out of surgery and we came through a curtain to where Kat was laying on a bed and wincing for all she's worth while another nurse tugged on a piece of tape on her arm.

"OK," announced the nurse. "I'm just going to leave that on there because it's not coming off."

I went and leaned over the railing to grab her hand. "Hey Spitfire." She opened her eyes and squinted at me, trying to focus.

"Hey." Her eyes still looked glazed over and not because she was tired so I called to the nurse.

"Hey. Hey, what's this stuff in her eyes?"

"Huh? Oh, probably lubricant. They put that on there to keep her eyes from drying out." She brought over a water basin with a cloth in it. I gently wiped Kat's eyes until they were clear enough for her to see me.

"I got you something but I'll wait to show it to you until you can actually see it. Are you in too much pain?"

"Not really, my back hurts a little but only when I take deep breaths," she said.

"Your sister tried to weasel me into buying her something." She rolled her eyes and snorted since she would hurt herself if she laughed. "Her and Demyx are really alike."

"Yeah, I know. It scares me sometimes."

Her eyes drifted shut. "Tired?"

"Hm?" She raised her eyebrows but didn't open her eyes.

"Are–you–tired?" I spoke slower so her groggy mind would concentrate on understanding my words.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright, that's fine. No worries."

"Be here when I wake up?"

I smiled even though she couldn't see it. "Promise."

* * *

Want to know something funny? I speak better right after I come out of anesthesia than when I wake up on any other day...if I can stay awake long enough to get the words out anyway. That's some good stuff right there. The only positive thing about surgery is that afterwards (and during, I suppose) you get to sleep all you want and you don't even have to try. :D

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	14. Chapter 14

Yes indeed, it is the next chapter. Probably another short one but oh well. I really wanted to update before I left. Yes, I am leaving for Mexico soon along with my school's Spanish Club so I won't be able to update next weekend. Don't cry too hard. Pfft.

Disclaimer: With how broke I am after buying the tickets, do you honestly think I'd be able to afford to get Kingdom Hearts. I don't think so.

Now in a computer near you...

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: How do you sleep in here?**

–**My POV– **

My senses slowly returned to me and the numbness of my body suddenly wore off, reminding me that I had needles in my veins and a slice down my back.

Next my hearing came back and I was aware of the beeping of the monitors hooked to me and the whimpering of other children.

Then my sense of smell and taste were awakened and I felt the oxygen flowing up my nose. God I hated that thing. And I desperately needed to wet my mouth because it felt like I had stuffed it full of cotton balls.

Lastly, my sight returned. I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings and first noticed that it was dark and a curtain formed the barriers of my cubicle meaning that I was not in a private room. The monitor was blinking and the colorful lines were either in plateaus or constant zigzags that showed I was still alive.

There was a TV with a VCR and a rocking chair over by a window bed in which a redhead was resting peacefully, his head leaned against his shoulder in a position that looked uncomfortable to me. I couldn't help smiling at the soft breathing and gradual rises and falls of his strong chest.

"Axel...?" He was awake in a second from the soft murmur. He crossed the small cubicle in two steps and leaned over the railing to gently grasp my hand.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine...for now," I replied in a voice that was raspy and weak. It was not at all like my normal voice. "Where am I?"

"Some joint recovery room, I don't know."

"No ICU, huh?" I was proud of myself for that.

He shook his head and then leaned down closer to me. "But you see that?" He pointed a finger up at the line that represented my heart. It was yellow. I was used to seeing it in a constant up-down motion but now it went up, down, leveled off, and then went up again a second later. "That almost got you sent into Intensive Care. They couldn't figure out how your heart could only be beating half as fast."

"I only have _half_ a heart," I whispered, realizing how close I had come to causing chaos.

He nodded. "But it's going strong and so they put you in here."

I grinned at him happily. "Bow down to the Master of Battling the Horrors of Hospitals. I can still do it and I only have half a heart now."

He lowered his head in a bow to me and then was silent for a minute before he spoke again.

"So...you're OK, right? No severe pain?" I shook my head. "Just the usual?" A nod. "Tired?" Another nod, sheepish this time. "That's fine but peaceful sleep comes with a price. Wouldn't want me coming in with a trumpet to wake you up now would you, soldier?" He put his hand to his face as if holding said horn and did a horrible imitation of a fanfare. I almost laughed but remembered that the action would cause me pain.

"Name your price," I stated in a low negotiator's voice.

"One kiss per hour."

"Hmm, better give you six in advance then...just in case. You drive a hard bargain." He smirked as he leaned down and our lips touched in a chaste kiss which then grew into five more before my monitor started beeping and the white line leveled off. Axel snickered as I drew in several deep breaths to shut it up. "You're supposed to breathe. Got it memorized?"

"I had that memorized long before you were here." I yawned shortly after that comment and then drifted into Sleep's arms.

* * *

–**Four Hours Later– **

My brain finally registered that something had woke me up and a few sluggish seconds after that, I recognized it as a scream. I grimaced at the light shining through the curtain and squeaked in pain when my back gave a painful spasm. I quickly pressed the button on my pain pump for morphine before I decided to target the source of that hideous noise.

Axel was leaning on the wall near the curtain and glaring at something. I guess it was the noise. He looked about ready to roast the kid that was making it.

I tried to call him but what came out was only a groan. It still caught his attention and then I had to pry my dry, sticky lips open to speak.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Some kid with a broken leg doesn't like his treatment."

Another girly shriek came from across the room and, amusingly, a _boy's_ voice followed, "It feels like there's a pencil sticking through my leg!"

I grit my teeth and Axel bent closer to hear me growl, "It feels like there's a knife carving at my back, what does he have to cry about? If he wants to know real pain, we'll resurrect Xaldin for two minutes so he can experience a lance sticking through him."

Axel chuckled at this and brushed some hair out of my face. "C'mon. One of us has to be sympathetic toward this kid or we'll both have a hand in his doom."

"How about I just maul him with my atom gun?"

"Nope, sorry, can't let you do that."

Another scream. "Can I at least throw the telephone at him?"

He shook his head. "Not even the telephone. But you'll be happy to know that they're cleaning out a room especially for you." I noticed he didn't look too pleased, though. I raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

He sighed and ran a hand through his blazing hair. "Uhm...they, uh, just came in and told me that...they d-didn't finish the whole procedure the first time. They were going to do it today if you regained enough blood but the doctor was on call and I guess there was a big wreck..."

"Well, that just means I can eat a popsicle now, I'm hungry." I let a small smile cross my lips.

He grinned. "There ya go, Spitfire." I smiled, too.

"So when are they going to do the surgery?"

"In five days, I think." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sounds fine to me. Could you get me a popsicle?"

He rolled his eyes mockingly. "What kind?"

"Green or orange."

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked. I took a breath to give him his options for what kind but he pointed a finger at me and whispered, "If you say that loud enough for anyone to hear, I will slap you."

I smiled but kissed him lightly before he stepped out of the curtain. I don't remember eating that popsicle. Maybe I did in between naps or maybe Axel ate it for me.

* * *

–**Next Day– **

When I woke up, it was because nurses were unhooking wires and picking things up. I looked to the nearest nurse who quickly explained, "We're moving you to a new room."

"Hooray!" I _was_ pretty happy but it didn't sound that way.

It didn't take that long and soon Axel and I were settled into a room with only one other person. I liked her because she was quiet even though her surgery had been similar to mine as I later found out.

Axel heaved a sigh and flopped down on the window bed. He could be tired now that he had a temporary heart. "Aww, you're not tired, are ya, Red?"

"Yes, I am," he stated bluntly. "Between nurses barging in every two hours for vitals, kids screaming, and your monitors going off...how do you sleep in here?"

"Pump yourself full of morphine," I declared, lifting the hand with the button for my pump.

"Want to give me some?"

"Heck no! You have to take care of me, I can't put you to sleep! Who's gonna get me popsicles?"

He chuckled and pulled his lanky form up to come look down on me. "It's fun to watch you sleep, though. You just get into a deep slumber and then your monitor starts to beep. And even though you're asleep, your brain is used to it so it tells you to take a deep breath."

He reached down and touched my face. "You know, your can have dirty hair, dark circles under your eyes, and tubes everywhere but you're still hot."

"Thanks, Axel, I really wanted to know how crappy I look."

"That's not what I meant! I said you were hot!"

"Whatever you say. I think it's time to go to sleep again."

"Good idea. Goodnight."

I waited until he made his way over to the window bed and the reminded him, "It's morning."

He paused in his stretching.

"Shut up."

* * *

I was going to wait to put in the fluff until two chapters from now but I decided that I missed it enough to put a little in this chapter. Once again, all of the things that happened in this chapter were based on real-life experiences.

Remember, I won't update next weekend since I will just be getting back from Mexico. I will be really tired but maybe if you review and encourage me, I will update between naps. What do you say? Deal?

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	15. Chapter 15

IT LIVES!! And it has a brand new chapter. Sorry it took forever for me to update, you know I went to Mexico with my school's Spanish Club but now I'm back and I'm on summer break so I will be able to update more. Everybody yell _YAY_:D

Disclaimer: I'm so broke I can't even go to my best friend's graduation so I'm sure I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Privacy**

For the past three days I received shots of this stuff called erythropoietin or EPO that's supposed to boost my blood count for the surgery. I also started to eat solid food like macaroni and cheese and even a turkey sandwich which I was extremely glad about but that was short lived. This morning I was pulled away from my progress when they took me in for the second half of the procedure.

I don't really remember much about going in this time. I just slept while the doctors talked to Axel since I already knew what they were going to do. I was awake when they transferred me to the operating table but I went to sleep quicker this time since I already had an IV. They just hooked it up to the anesthetics and I went off to La La Land.

It only occurred to me that I had been asleep when I was waking up. My stomach muscles kept giving painful spasms and when I caught the nurse's attention, she already had the pain pump ready. I took it tightly in my hand and looked at her gratefully.

They told me that they were moving me up to the same joint room I had been in before. I didn't protest too loudly, mostly because it hurt to even breathe. There was a male nurse this time and somewhere along the way, Axel met up with us, keeping a wary eye on the guy.

Once we reached the room, Axel set a backpack down that we had brought and informed me that he would be going to get the rest of our junk. He gave another glance at the nurse before he left.

Shortly after he was gone, I was being hooked up to the monitors and the phone rang. The cell phone, I mean.

"Do you want to get that?" I asked the male nurse. He nodded. "Who is it?"

"Bubbles," he relied with a grin and then flipped it open. "Katherine's cell phone...No he's not but _she_ is awake."

He looked at my tired expression. "Can you talk?"

"Sure," I answered in my raspy voice. He handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"_Kat! Oh my God! I can't believe you're talking to me straight out of surgery!_" Demyx spoke in awe. "_How are you?_"

"Mm, I'm OK. My stomach hurts pretty bad but I've got some good medication for that."

He laughed on the other end. "_Well that's good. Where's Axel?_"

"He went to get our crap." Said redhead then entered the cubicle. "Wait, wait. Here he is. You can talk to him."

I held the phone out and he looked at it, then to myself confused, but talked to Demyx anyway. I don't recall the conversation because, once again, I fell asleep.

Before that, though, I said one last thing. "You better be here when I wake up." He gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

When I came to again it was the next morning...about seven, I think.

_How I could possibly sleep that long?_ I wondered. _I guess I did go into surgery about ten yesterday so if it took eight hours then it would have been late afternoon when I first woke up so it was possible that I could have slept into the next day._ _I didn't look at the time, though, so how would I know?_

You have a lot of pointless conversations with yourself when you're in the hospital.

Then I noted with a scowl that my redheaded pyro was not here. I listened for the sound of his masculine, cocky voice but I couldn't hear it so he must not have been in the room at all.

But then my eyes came to rest on the vase of white roses tipped in blue on the stand with a stuffed fox sitting nearby and a card. I reached out and seized the edge of the card, flipping it open. Once my eyes adjusted, I read:

_Hey Spitfire,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there like I was supposed to be but the nurses were switching shifts so I had to leave. The fox is the present that I told you about before and then forgot to give it to you. Hope this makes up for my absence. I'll see you in a little bit. _

_Axel_

I smiled as I picked up the paw of the animal and brought it to my chest for inspection. I also fingered a rose petal and smiled again, satisfied.

"Looks like I'm forgiven." I looked up and spotted my pyro leaning against the wall with a smirk in place.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give you a kiss as an added bonus if you get me a cup of ice." I really wanted a popsicle but it was a little too early into recovery to eat that yet.

"I'll get right on that, Princess." I narrowed my eyes at the title but he chuckled as he turned to get me some ice. He returned soon after with a cup and then took his kiss.

"So, what did Dems say yesterday?" I asked while being careful not to choke on the melting ice.

"They're going to come visit on Friday because there's an in-service at your school and Sora and his gang get out early." I thought a minute. Today was Wednesday so...

"Only two more days! Woo!" I bit back a squeak of pain when my excitement made my stomach spasm.

Axel shook his head at my foolishness. "Calm down."

"Fine, I'll just go back to sleep again if you don't want me to be a happy child."

"That would probably be best for now."

I asked one more question as I got comfortable. "Hey Axel, were there babies crying last night or did I dream that?"

He rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Yes, there were babies crying," he grumbled. I had to smile.

I think I may have woken up a couple more times but if I did, it would have been for vitals. Nothing important or worth mentioning. But when I was really awake, it was because of my back and stomach together. Plus there was more screaming.

I gave myself a couple pumps of morphine but hissed when that made my arm start to burn. I looked around for Axel but he was not in sight. I winced when the screaming came again. After that was over, I heard that familiar voice and saw a shadow outside the curtain.

"Axel!" I called weakly. He came in a moment later.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the creases in my face.

"My arm burns really bad." He tilted his head to examine it and, frowning, pulled away to call a nurse. A shorter dark-haired, chunky lady came in and held up my right arm so she could also examine it.

"Well," she said after a while. "You have a rash traveling up your arm." I groaned. "Let's switch the morphine to the other IV in your left hand and see what it does."

And so after a lot of tugging, the tube was switched to my left hand and the IV taken out of my right. It bled quite a bit and had Axel worried for a while but the rash started going away almost instantly. It hurt my other hand to inject morphine, too, because the IV was by a bone. I decided not to use it anymore and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

It was only twenty minutes to a half hour later when I woke up again. That same screaming was going on but it was becoming more blood-curdling all the time.

I let out a pissed growl which led Axel to my bedside. "They're trying to quiet him down. What kind of parents would leave their kids in a place like this _alone_?"

"Marluxia and Larxene," I answered without missing a beat.

"Yeah but they weren't really a couple. We just did that to try and get them to show emotion."

Another scream rose up in the silence. I grit my teeth. "Axel, I'm tired and I don't feel good. I can't take that." He gave me a look that seemed to ask what I wanted him to do but after a few more screams, tears started to fall down my face and he started to panic.

"Don't cry! You know I hate it when you do that. I never know what to do." I didn't make noise when I cried, just let the tears fall and so he never knew how bad I was feeling. "OK, stop, I'll see what I can do."

He exited to go to the nurse's station.

* * *

–**Axel's POV–**

I hate it when girls cry in general but when Kat does, it just rubs me the wrong way. The thing is, though, I didn't know what to do to fix it. They had already loaded the kid up on sedatives, what else could they do?

I dialed Demyx's number. He was always the most sensitive out of all of us so maybe he could help.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy voice. I forgot it was ten.

"Roxas? Where's Demyx?"

"In the shower."

"At ten?"

"It's the only time he could get in. Everybody's been staying here to wait for news so it's kind of crowded. You sound panicked. What's wrong?" He always did know me best.

My words just poured out into the poor kid's ear. "There's a screaming kid in the room, Kat can't sleep, she's crying, and they've been trying to get us a room but they haven't yet. I don't know why they haven't given us one because there are a bunch of empty rooms and I don't know what to do." I don't think I've ever said that much in one breath before.

"Whoa, Axel, slow down. OK, this is what you do. Go over to the nurse's station. _Politely _and _calmly_ explain the situation; they will help you. I need to sleep for school and I'm not much help considering I'm hundreds of miles away. You can do it. Goodnight."

I didn't even get to thank him since he hung up right away so I closed the phone and took a deep breath before walking over to the head nurse at the nurse's station.

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" she asked.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my bright spikes. "Yeah, uh, there's a kid in there and I understand he's in pain...I don't know what's wrong with him but it's kind of hard to recuperate with him screaming like that."

"Yes sir, I understand," she said, coming from behind the desk and heading over to the room.

When I returned, Kat was still in tears, hugging the fox I got her and trying to keep from hiccupping since that would cause her pain. But before I could comfort her, the nurse called me back out.

* * *

–**My POV– **

Axel had come back but been called right back out to talk to the nurse. When he came back, he had his cocky smirk back in place.

"They're going to call down to the ICU to see if they can get enough staff for one more private room. They have a lot of vacant rooms that they're not saving for anything but they don't have enough nurses."

I went to sleep after that since they managed to quiet that other kid down for a while and around eleven thirty, a nurse came in and said we could move now. It was late so I mostly napped lightly until we got to the room. Once everyone had left and the nurse had taken vitals for the next two hours, the lights were turned off and I completely passed out.

* * *

–**Axel's POV– **

I had been exhausted a while ago but now I couldn't sleep at all. Something just didn't feel right. I thought it would be better now that I had a heart but it just wouldn't go away.

I got up from sitting on the window bed and began pacing just as a lavender light shone throughout the room. Chance leaned on the railing and looked down on Kat, her golden hair centimeters from brushing against the bedridden girl.

"It's been a while, Axel," she said emotionlessly.

"Chance? You OK?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" She still wasn't showing very much emotion.

"Well, it's just that when we first met, you were almost _too_ cheerful and now you're all...dull."

"Really?" The way she spoke was like a robot (or maybe like a zombie) and she didn't make it sound like a question. "I suppose it would be because I'm close to my connection with this world."

"What? You mean like she's your Somebody? But I thought her Nobody and Somebody were still attached inside of her not separate."

"Something like that, but not exactly. I'm more like...her Guardian in a sense."

"I don't get it."

"You remember that when Xehanort turned to darkness, a Nobody and a Heartless were created? And his heartless had a...Guardian...to aid him in the fight against Sora?"

"Yeah, I remember something like that."

"That's what I am...in a sense."

"I see. So what are you here for?"

Her head lifted but she didn't turn. "Your time is up, Axel."

It took me a second to figure out what she was talking about and then I had to strain not to yell. "What?! But I thought...thought _she_ was my heart!"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Or maybe you haven't done something right."

"Do you spend your free time in Wonderland with the Cheshire Cat? I'm not good at riddles."

"No? And I thought that's what Nobodies did–speak in riddles and manipulate hearts."

"Bullcrap! Now you're making me mad. I've worked my butt off to meet up with her again and you tell me I don't have a heart?! I'm sure I'd be doing her a favor by getting rid of you!" I summoned my chakrams as she turned to face me.

"And what would that accomplish?" she approached me.

I backed away but I wasn't sure why because I wasn't afraid of her; it may have just been instinct. But a wall will only let you back up so far. She reached out and touched my arms, which went limp on contact and dropped my weapons. They disintegrated before they even hit the ground.

"I brought you back, Axel, and I can take you away easily. Do you really think you can beat me?"

I ignored the question and stepped around her toward Kat. "I don't get it. I did everything I could think of. How could I not have my heart?" She didn't say anything.

I sighed at gave in. "Could...could I have a couple more days with her?"

"I told you before I couldn't do that."

"Oh come on!" That was a little louder. I whirled to face this 'Guardian'. "Look at her! She's petrified of this whole frickin' place! I can't leave her alone! She needs me!" I was breathing hard now and a loud beeping was sounding in my ears.

Chance pointed to the bed behind me and it finally registered what the beeping was. I spun around and rushed to the other side of the bed to look at the monitor. I'm sure I was as pale as paper.

"Her heart is failing," Chance stated, still emotionless.

I glared at the monitor as if that would make it quit beeping but it just wouldn't stop. The yellow line had even less peaks than usual. While I was looking at it and willing it to return to normal was when an idea formed in my mind.

"If I'm going to lose this heart anyway, I can transfer the energy, right?" I didn't wait for the answer. I bent down and met her lips for what I was sure was the last time. I could practically feel all my strength drain and her heart mend to become whole again.

All breath left my lungs. My legs crumpled underneath me and I fell to the floor, my head meeting the tile with a sickening _crack!_

It faintly reached my brain that the monitor was calming itself. Once more, Chance stood over me and I was too weak to even speak to her. But, like last time, she was smiling which I thought was weird for the situation.

"Don't worry, your strength will return in a minute."

I wanted to yell at her but I couldn't move my lips. She must have sensed my confusion.

"I said I had faith in you. You passed the test." I was beyond confused. "You said you tried everything. You didn't try sacrificing yourself for her."

She could have dropped steel boulders on me and it wouldn't have made a bigger impact. _Of course! How could I be so stupid? Sora sacrificed himself for Kairi; that's how I met Roxas. That's always how it works!_

I was furious but I was–dare I say it?–happy, too, which overwhelmed my urge to yell. I shakily climbed to my feet. The monitor had stopped beeping, Kat awakened and Chance disappeared in lavender light with a huge smile on her face.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

I chuckled in relief. "Nothing's wrong, Spitfire."

She gave me a knowing smile. "You got your heart, didn't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah...So did you." Her smile grew so that it was almost literally ear to ear. "Kat?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." I paused until she focused enough to understand. "For real this time."

* * *

Bet you forgot about Chance, huh? Come on, she's an important character, I had to bring her back. I think this is my longest chapter yet! Yay for me! And for this I think I will treat myself to seeing Pirates of the Caribbean 3 tonight. Mmm mmm mmm tasty pirates.

Review Please!!

Laters!!


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter time! I know this update wasn't very much quicker than the last one so I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse. This is the second to last chapter and I had to edit it a lot. It has a few funny moments that I would like to thank Phoenix Feathers for helping me come up with and it also contains fluff which I dread writing but hopefully you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: I'm currently in trouble for texting over my limit so I can't afford to make Kingdom Hearts mine.

Without further delay...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Invasion**

I hadn't seen Axel since last night and I'm not sure where he went. But I trusted him to come back to me since he knew how I was feeling.

Some therapists had come in earlier today and tried to get me to sit up but I angrily refused, telling them they were insane for even thinking I would attempt something like that in my current condition. Even after twelve...no, thirteen surgeries now, I didn't understand how they could expect me to sit up with how badly my back was hurting. It slipped my mind that I had to sit up before they would let me go home but they still weren't going to get me to do it without a fight.

So it was a fight they got but that made me rather tired so I had to take a nap. Waking up now, I found my redheaded pyro standing beside the bed with one of his trademark grins. I soon realized that it was the closing of the door that had awakened me.

"Finally! You slept all through yesterday!" he said dramatically.

"Hey, I was pumped full of drugs and I regained the missing half of my heart. What do you expect? I had to adjust."

"Well from what I heard, you're adjusting just fine, what with having to fight those psychiatrists off and all."

I rolled my eyes. Ever since he had gotten his heart (and from what little I had seen of him), I already knew he was more irritating than before...when he wanted to be. I still loved him all the same, though.

"They were therapists, Axel, and they were trying to get me to sit up and do physical stuff. Psychiatrists work with your mind and help you with your _issues_."

"What's the difference? I'm sure you've seen some of those, too, and probably chewed them out just as bad."

"Yeah, quite a few actually."

His cocky grin widened. "You see? Feisty, even in a demeaning gown. That's why I picked you."

"You didn't see me in a doofy gown when you picked me," I argued, happily. It had been a while since I had a battle of wits with someone.

He argued right back, glad to have me back in character. "No, you were in that tight, leather Organization cloak. It holds the same principle."

"You mean the same cloak you were always wearing even when you were brought back?"

"Yeah but I didn't have any other clothes."

"And I suppose I brought my whole wardrobe to the hospital, huh?"

"Alright, touché. Anyway, I had a purpose for coming in here and it _wasn't _to argue with _you_, however fun that may be."

"Oh? And what was your original purpose?"

"You need to eat something other than popsicles."

"O...K." I couldn't decided if that sentence contained a purpose or not.

"But you can't eat like that because you'll choke if you're laying down." It was then that I noticed a clever glint in his green eyes that accompanied the grin. He was helping them! And then as if on cue, a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Don't you even think about it, Flaming Haired Lunatic!" Wow, I haven't used that one in a while. "I'm not sitting up and that is that. I'm willing to risk choking."

"Too bad because I'm not. I've almost lost you one too many times already."

Before I could protest anymore, he slid his arms under my torso. I grit my teeth against the pain and glared at him but he only smiled innocently. Without warning, he lifted me up and it was by no means gradual. My muscles stayed in the 'laying' position before finally realizing they were in the 'sitting' position, sending tingly stabs of pain up and down my body while my incisions grew hot in irritated anger.

I choked back a screech and then growled, "I hate you," when I turned my head to the side to glare heatedly at him once more. He continued to smile innocently and then asked the nurse to help him get me into the wheelchair.

I was quiet while we strolled down the halls to the elevator. Axel lit the button and then leaned against the wall to watch me.

"Please don't give me that look."

"Don't talk to me. You're mean," I answered shortly.

"C'mon Spitfire, I had to do it so we could take you home."

I just glared at him some more until the elevator arrived and he wheeled me in. He pushed the button for the first floor where the cafeteria was and then we waited...and waited...and waited some more. The glowing light read that we were on the first floor but the door never opened.

Axel pushed the button to open the doors and the button for the floor before he heaved a sigh. "Great, just great," he said as he opened the door for the emergency phone and called the maintenance people who fixed these problems.

After he explained the situation and hung up the phone, I felt the need to say something. "I am _so_ glad that you got me out of bed for this." But that's probably not the best thing to say right now.

"How was I supposed to know the elevator would get stuck?" He leaned back and began to tap his fingers against the railing behind him.

It was probably half an hour before the maintenance people finally got the elevator level with the floor and opened the doors so we could get out. Axel thanked them and then we continued our journey to the cafeteria.

"Looks, like your choices are hamburgers, spaghetti, or turkey sandwiches aside from the usual stuff."

"Hm," I answered indignantly.

He sighed again and wheeled me over by the salad bar to wait while he went to the cook. He picked up a hamburger for himself and a turkey sandwich for me since I wouldn't answer on what I wanted to eat.

But of course, you can't have food around and not expect to get anything on you. As he was walking back, his boot slipped on a puddle of apple juice that a toddler had just spilt. About that time, Gravity decided to kick in and the burger–ketchup, mustard, and all–flew back onto him and splattered all over his Nintendo sweatshirt.

I figured it was best not to comment from the almost murderous look he wore as he climbed back to his feet and returned to the cook to get us different meals. We then went to the seating area and picked a table where Axel instantly set to trying to wipe the mess off his front.

"Here." He put the turkey sandwich in front of me.

I pressed my lips closed and turned my head away. "Just because you spilt stuff on yourself doesn't mean you made my appetite come back."

"Come _on_!" I shook my head. "You know, my feelings _can_ be hurt now."

"Yeah, that's the down side. Maybe Chance should have left you as a Nobody."

"Ouch. I'm supposed to be immune to fire since it's my preferred element but that was a terrible burn."

"Poor you."

"Someone's cranky. Is it nearing that time of the month?" He kept following my mouth with the sandwich like I was a stubborn child and it was thoroughly ticking me off.

"It very well could be. Wouldn't that be a great thing to happen while I'm immobile?"

"Yeah, it would because that is something I can't handle. You'd be on your own. Would you just eat something?" I shook my head again so he pulled out a new trick: the puppy dog face. Yes, the puppy dog face on The Flurry of Dancing Flames. His big green eyes and pouty lip was certainly a sight to behold. "Please."

I had to cave. "Fine." I ripped the sandwich from his hands and took a bite.

Even if I was mad, I couldn't resist the taste of solid food and soon most of the sandwich was gone. When I set the crust down, Axel snickered.

"What?"

"You have mayo on your gown."

I looked down and sure enough, a big glob mayonnaise was soaking through my stupid hospital gown.

"Alright, let's go get you changed."

We made our way back up to the room and grabbed a clean gown on the way. I changed while I was sitting up and then Axel and the nurse lifted me back onto the bed. But it wasn't long after I laid down and got comfortable that I had to sit right back up and throw up the lunch I had just eaten. _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so fast._

"This day has been absolutely wonderful. Thank you _so_ much for getting me out of bed for this, Axel," I grumbled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You couldn't have just let me sleep..."

"I had to get you to eat somehow!"

"You should just leave me and my dang eating habits the heck alone!"

"I'm taking care of you! It's my job to watch your eating habits, Ms. Piss!"

"Can you say lovers' quarrel boys and girls?" I didn't even know why I was arguing, he was only trying to be nice.

"Yeah and you started it!" But I never was one to admit I was wrong.

* * *

I woke up shivering so hard my muscles ached from trying to squeeze the warmth out. I looked over to the window bed where Axel was and saw his black form still turned with his back to me.

"A...Axel! Axel!" I whispered.

He rolled over and stood up to come to the side of the bed. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm cold." He looked down to the foot of the bed. I already had all my blankets on me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so short with you today."

"Are you saying that because you really are sorry or because you want me to stay here and keep you warm?"

"Axel! I really _am_ sorry." I really didn't know what else to say to convince him.

"...Alright. I'm sorry, too. I probably should have let you rest a little bit longer before I made you get up. Today wasn't the best day for it anyway. Look, I even got ketchup _and_ mustard on the awesome sweatshirt that you bought me."

"That's alright, eating is like a sport. You can't do it without getting anything on you."

He smiled and shook his head before he dropped the bed rail and took off his boots. I sure didn't expect him to climb onto the bed with me but that's what he did. He lay on his left side and stretched his arm across me, tucking his fingers under my other arm.

Heat rushed throughout my small figure and relaxed my hurting muscles. He then kissed me tenderly on the lips and nuzzled my cheek and neck. I let out a contented sigh.

"Sleep," he gently ordered, brushing his lips against my ear. "You've had a long day." He then took my ear lobe into his mouth.

"I can't if you're going to do that."

"Right, sorry. It's been a while."

"Yeah it has but we can continue this later when I'm not hooked up to a monitor that beeps when my heart races."

"Good point. Alright then." He kissed my lips again. "Relax." My eyes drifted close and the last thing I heard was, "That's my girl."

It made me feel special that he could say that and actually mean it now. But I couldn't say anything because, once again, my lips refused to work and I was out like a light.

* * *

A quick rapping came on the door, starting both Axel and I awake.

"Coming!" Axel called as he climbed off of the bed.

The rapping didn't cease but got louder and faster.

Axel unlocked the door (_When did he do that_?) And let the visitors in. Silver locks, a mullet, redhead, blonde, and two lookalikes with spiky do's entered the room. These were followed by a hyperactive chick and another with scrunched hair.

"What did we interrupt?" asked Demyx. Christy giggled.

"Nothing, just sleeping. Trying to get Hottie over there to sit up yesterday left us both dead," Axel replied casually.

"You were sleeping with the door locked?" Roxas put in, eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I think I did that before we started to argue last night," said Axel thoughtfully.

Luckily, before anyone could ask why we had been arguing, Demyx whined, "I wish you would have been more gentle with the whole sitting up part. We're still connected, you know?"

I laughed lightly. "So what are you guys all doing here?"

They exchanged glances and all at once replied, "We're here to bring you home."

Remember, the next chapter is the last one so...

Please Review!!

Laters!!


	17. Chapter 17

Not much to say here. This is the final chapter and no, there won't be another sequel because I have no idea what it would be about. Oh yeah, there will be spoilers for any of you who haven't beaten Kingdom Hearts II yet. But if you still haven't, shame on you! Just kidding!! It's OK.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Finale**

–**Some time later– **

"Eek!" I squeaked when cold ocean water was splashed onto my sun warmed body. I propped myself up on my elbows and raised my sunglasses. "Roxas!"

"It was Riku!" he called innocently.

"No it wasn't, it was Axel!" Riku defended himself, pointing at the guilty redhead. How Demyx had convinced him, a lover of fire, to go _swimming_ was beyond me.

I glared at him and went back to tanning.

"Aw, come on Spitfire. Come in," Axel whined pathetically.

I sat up again. "Hmm, now what was that thing I said earlier? Oh yeah! No." Arms came around my back and under my knees and before I could object further, I was hurled into the water from the small island I had just been lounging on.

As soon as I surfaced, coughed and sputtered, cleared my face and was safe in Axel's arms, I turned around to find out who would be my next murder victim. "Hayner!"

Yes, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had come to visit and we were all hanging out on the play island. It was a little before sunset and we were waiting for Sora and Kairi to return from their 'walk'.

"You could have killed me, blockhead!" I scolded angrily.

"Fat chance! All your friends were right there!"

"I told you I can't swim in deep water!"

"For real? I thought you were joking," Axel spoke up. "Let's try it."

"Axel..." He smirked. "Axel, no!" He released me and I was dunked underwater for an instant before he grabbed me again and I clung to him.

"What do you know? She was telling the truth!" He squeezed me. "See? It wasn't so hard to hug me."

"I should be strangling you," I growled. "But you're too hot to kill. Darn you."

"Eh, what can I say?" He shrugged.

"Arrogant."

"Pissy."

"Scarer of the Kat!"

"Smoldering temptress!"

"What?!" I narrowed my eyes. "How am _I _a temptress?"

"Laying on that island all sexy with the sun shining on you in your string bikini. Speaking of which, it's a temptation not to just pull that top right off."

"Ack! Away with you pervert!"

"OK." He released me again and when I splashed him in the face with my flailing, he picked me up once more. I glared death at him while wiping the water off of my face. "What? You said away with me."

"You're the meanest boyfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had."

"Don't rub it in!"

"Alright, fine." He changed his grip so that I was being held bridal style. "I'll teach you to float. Hold your breath." Keeping a wary gaze on him, I took a deep breath. He laid me back and then warned, "I'm going to let go. If you don't sink from the ten pounds of titanium in your back, you should float."

He dropped his hands but I stayed suspended above the surface. After a minute, I breathed out and flipped up to grab him around the neck.

"I did it!"

He smiled his proud smile. "Good job." He then bent down and kissed me until a wave of water washed over us.

"Get a room!" Roxas and Hayner called together.

"Just because I actually smooch on _my_ girl," Axel mocked. "Besides, last time we did kiss in a room, you wouldn't leave it along for a week, Roxas!"

"It was in a hospital! Why would you make out in a building full of sick people?"

"It's happened before," I snickered.

"Well, I've had enough of this game," said Riku.

He went to the ladder and climbed up onto the island with the bent Paopu Tree to dry in the sun. The rest of us soon followed. Axel laid horizontally under the tree trunk in the shade and I rested my head on his stomach. When we were all settled, I joined hands with my other boys–Demyx on my right and Riku on my left. Roxas was sitting on the tree trunk with Naminé. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were stationed around the base of the trunk so that they could see the sun come down on the ocean.

An hour later found Axel, Riku, and I–now fully clothed–all sitting on the Paopu Tree, looking out at the currently orange water as the sun hung on the horizon. The rest of the gang had gone down to the beach for a game of ball when Tidus and Wakka returned from exploring.

I was only half-conscious at this point but you know how when you're in that state, you can hear people talking and sometimes feel what was happening? Well that's how it worked for me.

"Riku...?" Axel spoke a little timidly. I don't think he ever spoke directly to the silver haired teen before.

"Yeah?" Riku replied calmly.

"Thanks...for taking care of Kat while I was gone. I think she would have been a lot worse off if she didn't have someone she could talk to."

"It was no problem. You're a lucky guy, Axel."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me." I could feel his smirk when his lips met my forehead.

"Hey Riku!" That woke me up.

Sora ducked under the tree and leaned back on the trunk by my left side. Riku remained silent for a while and continued to look out at the horizon before he spoke.

"Nothing's changed, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing will," said Sora. Axel and I nodded in agreement.

"What a small world," Riku spoke again.

"But part of something much bigger," finished Sora.

"Yeah," agreed Riku. There was another pause.

"Hey Riku, what do you think it was–the door to light?"

Riku chuckled as he hopped off the trunk to stand before Sora. "This," he answered, pointing to the brunette's heart.

"This?" Sora looked down confused with a hand over the spot his best friend had indicated.

"Yeah, it's always closer than you think." Sora gave him a goofy grin.

"Do you think that's where Chance came from?" I asked Axel.

He shrugged. "Probably." We received confused glances.

"Don't ask," I told the other two boys who decided it was best to just let the subject drop for now.

It was quiet again until another voice broke the silence. "Sora! Riku!"

Kairi jogged onto the island via the dock and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Sora.

"Look," huffed Kairi. She held up a bottle with a message inside, marked with the seal of none other than King Mickey himself.

"From the King?" asked Sora.

He removed the cork and shook the bottle to removed the message. He unrolled it and we all began to read. Well, I tried to but I couldn't right away because of my unaccommodating height. I peeked in between Sora and Riku, then Sora and Kairi, before nudging Riku further aside so Axel and I could fit. We read intently, the words imprinting themselves in our brains.

Our next adventure was about to begin.

* * *

EL FIN!! I'm sorry about the ending, though. It was rather lame but I didn't know what else to do. I'm not feeling very creative today.

So yeah, that's the end and like I said in the beginning authoress's note, there will be no sequel to this one. But no fears because some friends and I are going to try and write some other stories together. I don't know if it will work out but we'll try really hard. So watch the accounts of yours truly, KissyNae, and Arait because I don't which one we'll put them on.

Hope you liked this story! I enjoyed writing for you. All your support and comments really made it a lot of fun. Mostly I would like to thank Scythereal Angel, Fire Feathers, Arait, angelofdarknessfire, and Skyheart. You guys are so nice! Thanks whole bunches! But you still got a chapter left to review. ;D So...

Please Review!!

Laters!!


End file.
